Memoirs of a Swan
by transmutejun
Summary: Nothing is sacred to Galactor... not even the traditional world of Japanese Geisha and Tea Houses. Written with Chickeebaybee.
1. Chapter 1

**This fic was co-written with Chickeebaybee, to whom I owe many thanks!**   


88888

Chapter 1

The night was black out here in the countryside. Only complete darkness was visible outside the window. Even the pitiful illumination of the overhead lights above her head was enough to blind her. She blinked in their harsh fluorescent glare.

Despite herself, she continued staring out of the bus window, desperately hoping for the first glimpse of her destination; for the first sign that her journey was nearly at an end.

She shifted nervously in her seat, clutching at the small bag that contained everything she had left in the world. For she didn't dare go back.

_They_ were waiting for her there, at the place she had called _home_ as recently as twenty-four hours ago. Something hadn't felt right, and she had known that she had to leave, _right then_. So she took a precious minute to stuff a few things into a bag, and off she went to the bus station.

Sure, bus travel wasn't at the level of comfort she was used to, but it was cheap, and she had very little money left. She was afraid to access her accounts, in case they would find her through the transaction.

Even better, the bus was basically anonymous. On airplanes and trains, you had to fill out forms, give your name, provide proof of your identity… but not with a bus. She had just purchased a ticket on the first bus leaving for Utoland, and stepped onto it, barely looking back at the only home she had ever known.

It shouldn't have been her home. She should have gone with her sister.

So much had happened, and her sister needed her help. Wasn't that what sisters were for? Especially twins. She and Ivory had that special connection people whispered about: the ability to know what the other was feeling, and in some instances, thinking. The ability to understand something of what was going on with the other.

Since Ivory had moved away, that sense of closeness had disappeared. Ebony had wanted to stay in the town of her birthplace, moving among the circle of friends she had had since childhood, but not her sister. Ivory had wanted to go to the biggest, brightest city of them all.

Utoland.

Ebony sighed, a silent tear trickling down her cheek as the bus trundled down the highway, through the dark night. She needed to find her sister. She needed to know that they were still close. But most of all, she needed to know that Ivory was still _alive_.

She attempted to push the terrible thought from her mind, but it wouldn't let go. It clung on with a tenacity she hadn't expected, circling through her head over and over.

She needed help. And she knew that she could get that help in Utoland.

The bus went over the top of a large hill, and as it crested the peak, the bright lights of Utoland City came into view. A quiet murmur arose from the other passengers, as they roused themselves from their fitful slumber, anticipating their arrival.

Ebony smiled softly in relief. At last… at last she could find help. And she had managed to arrive safely.

But as she shifted slightly in her seat, she caught a glimpse of a man looking at her. She couldn't recall seeing him board the bus, but his features and clothing were non-descript. In fact, the only thing that made him remarkable was the way he was staring at her.

His eyes were cold, as if his soul were made of ice.

A sudden shiver of fear ran down Ebony's spine. What if that man was following her?

Given her sad financial state, she had planned to walk to the ISO buildings from the bus station. It was across town, but she had the rest of the night, and the offices likely wouldn't be open until morning. Now she had to consider other, more costly options.

Of course, she might just be paranoid. The tiniest part of her wasn't entirely certain that she was being followed at all. In fact, this part of her mind was screaming at her for being so stupid as to abandon her home. But the rest of her… the rest of her knew better.

She knew too much. They would never allow her to reach the ISO.

She watched the man out of the corner of her eye as the bus moved through the outskirts of the city. His gaze never left her, and he watched her with an intense scrutiny that had her nerves screaming.

With a screech and a hiss, the bus pulled into the station, coming to a stop at a clean, brightly lit terminal station at the edge of town. Ebony leapt up, even before the vehicle had stopped moving, pushing down the aisle to ensure that she disembarked first. The other passengers glared at her and shouted rude remarks, but she barely heard them. She raced off of the bus as if the devil himself was after her.

And in a way, he was.

These people represented the devil, didn't they? They proudly wore his sign, and followed his bidding. Ebony had always been afraid of them, but had never thought that they would touch her life in quite this way.

She ran into the terminal, scanning for an exit. She saw a sign for taxis and moved in that direction, only to discover that another man was outside.

He was wearing a trench coat, and green pants.

Green pants… she knew that their uniforms were green. Goodness knew, she had seen them often enough on the news reports, but she had never expected to see one of those green-uniformed men in the flesh.

Of course, it could just be coincidence. They was only green _pants_ after all… but Ebony was on edge enough to be wary. She thought she saw the man from the bus entering the terminal, and knew she had to move quickly.

Her eyes lit upon the sign for the Ladies' Room, and gratefully she rushed inside.

The restroom was empty; only a few stalls and sinks were there to greet her.

And a window.

A window… it was high on the wall, but if she climbed onto a sink she could reach it. It was just big enough for her to squeeze through. If only she were brave enough.

As it turned out, it was her cowardice that forced her through the small opening. What she wasn't brave enough to do was face the men back in the terminal. More than anything else, death terrified her.

Unfortunately, she hadn't thought her plan through very well, and she ended up landing on her head, inside of a garbage dumpster. Someone had recently dumped a lot of old newspapers, and she was relatively unhurt. Scrambling out of the metal container, Ebony clutched her bag to her chest and ran.

Ebony wasn't sure if she was even running in the right direction, but she was no longer certain that she would be able to walk to the ISO by herself. She had to hide, and get a taxi there in the morning.

She heard footsteps behind her, and she moved faster.

The footfalls came more rapidly. There were two sets… no… three.

She was being followed. All attempts at pretense were gone now.

"You can't get away from us!" she heard one of them cry. "Stop! We only want to talk to you!"

Ebony didn't listen. She knew what kinds of 'talking' these men were famous for.

"Stop, bitch!" yelled another, "If we have to chase you all over this damn town, you're going to pay for it!"

She ran harder, her feet pounding the cracked sidewalk as she anxiously searched for somewhere to hide.

The entrance to a shabby trailer park was on her left. Quickly, she turned into it, racing amongst the few occupants who were still awake. She heard the men follow, and she began ducking and weaving around the trailers.

Her movements confused them for awhile, and Ebony thought she could hear their footsteps growing more distant, but she didn't stop.

She had to keep going.

The trailers weren't so close together now. In fact, there was only one more at the edge of the area, and beyond it was a fence. Perhaps if she could just get over the fence, she could hide in the bushes.

She dashed around the last trailer, her lungs bursting with the unaccustomed effort.

Only to crash into a brick wall.

At least, it felt like a brick wall. But the wall grabbed her, and kept her from falling down.

"Are you all right?"

Ebony looked up into the face of the man who had spoken. She couldn't see him very well in the dark, but he didn't _look_ like one of _them_. She had run into him, and he was holding her up against his hard chest.

She started to frantically pull away, but then she heard voices behind her. Turning, she realized that her pursuers had caught up with her.

The man in front was the one from the bus. The two men behind him wore trench coats. One of them had fallen open to reveal his green uniform underneath.

Ebony's knees began to shake. She was exhausted. She could run no further. She would never reach the ISO now.

"She's not worth the trouble." the man from the bus called. "Just walk away."

It took Ebony a moment to realize that he was talking to the man who was holding her; the man she had just run into.

Perhaps he could help her. It was a long shot, but Ebony had to do something. If this man left her, she would be dead.

"Please…" she whispered to him. "Don't let them…"

"Shut up!" the man with the open trench coat shouted. "Don't talk to him! He doesn't want to hear your lies!"

Ebony felt the arms holding her moving. The man was placing his body between her and her pursuers.

"Get out." her sudden protector hissed.

The three men began to laugh.

"Who the hell are you?" asked the man from the bus. "You don't want to get messed up in this. Just leave now and we'll let you keep your pathetic life."

He approached her protector, only to cry out as an iron fist met his face.

Ebony could barely comprehend what happened then. Her protector moved so fast, she could barely see him strike, but in a few seconds, her three pursuers lay motionless on the ground.

The man who had saved her grunted, disgustedly kicking at them, before one by one picking their bodies up and tossing them into the bushes. When Ebony looked at him, he gave her a quick answer.

"Don't want their friends to find them."

Ebony was taken aback. She hadn't thought about that. Perhaps there _were_ more. Maybe she _still_ wasn't safe.

She was _still_ in danger.

The man emerged from the bushes, brushing has hands off against his jeans. He walked over to Ebony, speaking in a quiet voice.

"Do you need to call someone?" he asked her. "My trailer is just over there. You can use the phone."

"Yes…" Ebony stuttered. "I… I need to call a taxi, please."

"Sure." the man replied, gently but firmly taking her arm and leading her away from the area.

As they walked, Ebony looked up at the man's face. He didn't look like one of _them_, but he had certainly dealt with them well enough. She shuddered, thinking about the brutal efficiency with which he had brought down her pursuers. Still, he was helping her, and at this point she didn't have any choice but to accept.

He walked her over to a corner of the park, to a non-descript trailer that looked like it had seen better days.

"Want to come inside?" he asked, taking his hand from her arm.

Under any other circumstances, Ebony would have run from any man who took her to a remote place and asked her to enter his home. But looking around, she realized that she didn't have much choice. Where else was she going to go? If the man were going to hurt her, he would have done so already.

Besides, this man was obviously more powerful than her pursuers. Could she get away from him, if she tried?

Reluctantly, she nodded her head.

He turned, opening the door, allowing a warm yellow light to spill out onto the dilapidated steps that led up to the entrance. The interior was shabby, but clean.

"Come on in." the man said wryly, stepping inside without even looking to see if she followed. He pulled off his leather jacket, revealing a t-shirt with the number two emblazoned on it.

Timidly, Ebony crossed the threshold. There wasn't much more to see from this angle than there had been from outside the door. The trailer really was incredibly small.

"Have a seat." the man gestured to a worn table and a pair of wobbly chairs. "I was just about to make some coffee."

"Thanks, coffee would be very nice." Ebony said, her fear beginning to leave her.

With the same quiet efficiency he had used to fight off her attackers, the man prepared the hot, steaming liquid, and poured it into two ceramic mugs. He moved over to the table, handing one cup to her.

Casually, he sat down, leaning back in the chair with a strange look on his face.

"I'm Joe, by the way." he offered. "Joe Asakura."

"Ebony." she introduced herself, holding out a slim white hand. "Ebony Shiratori."

"Nice to meet you, Ebony." Joe replied, a strange smile on his face as he leaned forward to take her hand. "Tell me, why is a nice girl like you being chased by Galactor?"

"I…" she wasn't sure how to respond to such a direct question. "I have to get to the ISO." she replied. "I have information for them."

"I see." Joe said, quietly sipping at his coffee.

His lack of response encouraged Ebony to speak a bit more.

"I need help." she admitted.

"That much is obvious." he drawled, staring at her for a long moment.

"As it happens," he continued, playing with a bracelet on his left wrist, "my father works for the ISO."

"He does?"

"I could take you there, if you'd like." Joe offered.

Ebony looked carefully at Joe. There was careworn look about his face. Its lines were hard, as if he had lived a tough life, but there was something behind his eyes… something she instinctively felt that she could trust.

"Thank you." she said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Good night, Jinpei!" called Jun, as the boy headed up the stairs to the living quarters above the Snack J.

"Are you _sure_ you don't need any assistance cleaning up?" Ken asked, chuckling at the Swallow's rapid departure. "I know that Jinpei usually helps you with that."

"He deserves the break." Jun smiled, flipping the sign on the front door to read 'Closed', pulling down the blind and turning the lock. "He did a lot of homework this afternoon, when he could have been playing video games with Ryu."

"It's amazing what this break has done for him." Ken said, picking up a towel and wiping down one of the booths. "Having more than one or two consecutive days in school has really made him buckle down with his studies."

"I don't like it." Jun muttered to herself.

"What?" Ken exclaimed. "You don't like the break? It's been a whole two weeks since we've heard from Galactor."

"I know." Jun said, putting down the glass she had been washing and looking at Ken. "I just get the feeling that it's too good to be true."

"I understand how you feel." Ken sighed, walking across the room to approach Jun from behind and wrap his arms around her waist. She leaned her head back on his shoulder, a worried expression on her face.

"It's just so hard to get these glimpses of a 'normal' life, only to have it constantly snatched away from us." Jun said sadly. "I guess we'll never be free to live our lives, until Galactor is finally defeated."

"But until then, we have to make the most of what we have." Ken said, turning Jun around to face him. He looked into her eyes, seeing her need for reassurance… her need for hope.

Hope… how long had it been, since they had both quietly acknowledged the feelings that existed between them? It had happened that one evening, shortly after their first mission, when they had looked at each other and just _known_…. known that if it weren't for the war with Galactor, that they would be together. Neither of them had ever said anything to overtly acknowledge these feelings, and yet, every one of their actions reinforced the already strong emotions between them. Every time Ken chose Jun to accompany him on a mission, they knew it. Every time Jun was in distress and fled to his arms for comfort, they knew it. Every time the five Science Ninjas were together, and their eyes happened to meet, they knew it.

Damn it, how long did they have to wait? Why did their personal lives have to depend on Berg Katse's insanity?

Well, Berg Katse could just go to hell.

Hesitantly, Ken moved his right hand up from Jun's waist, lightly brushing her cheek with his fingertips. He heard her sharp intake of breath, and saw her expression of surprise. Her jasmine perfume filled the air, setting his senses reeling. Her emerald eyes widened, but she did not speak, for fear of spoiling the moment.

Jun's lips parted slightly, her cheeks flushing under Ken's intense scrutiny. She turned her hands slowly, until her palms were flat against his chest. Ken could feel her fingers through his t-shirt, and his heart began to beat faster as she moved closer, her right knee slipping between his thighs.

Unconsciously, Ken's left hand tightened its grip around Jun's waist, then slid up to her shoulder blades, until his entire upper arm was stretched across her back, deepening the intimacy of their embrace. He felt her soft breasts crushing against his ribs, and his body hardened in response.

His head bent closer to hers, until Ken felt Jun's warm breath on his cheek. Yet still, he could not bring himself to cross that line, to irrevocably admit that the relationship between them was more than that of Commander and Officer.

Jun's hands moved upward, slowly crossing his shoulders and moving behind his head, until her arms were entwined around Ken's neck. Their foreheads touched, and then the tips of their noses, but still, something held them back.

Ken's right hand cupped Jun's cheek, his fingers splayed in her hair, its silky softness like an intimate caress. His heart was pounding, his mind whirling with his proximity to the only woman he had ever wanted… and never been able to have.

"Jun…" he breathed, the word so soft that he wondered if it had even been spoken aloud. But the glimmer in her eyes told him that he had been heard.

Almost of its own accord, his mouth moved across the tiny space that remained between them, his lips brushing lightly against hers. Jun shivered, and in doing so, deepened the kiss between them. His mouth opened slightly, the open space welcoming one of Jun's lips, as the other pressed against him.

Jun sighed softly, causing Ken to pull her closer to him, his mouth fully joining with hers as they surrendered themselves to their intimate contact. The kiss between them was gentle, and full of promise. Jun's lips were tender and sweet, and Ken knew, deep in his heart, that _this_ was what he had been waiting for all of his life.

Only, he didn't want to wait any more.

They stood in their embrace, sustaining their first kiss for a long moment, until Jun pulled away slightly, catching her breath and gazing up in awe at the man she felt like she had known forever.

"Ken, I…"

_Beep_!

No, not _now_!

But it was.

Beep! Beep! Beep!

Their bracelets were lit up with an incoming communication that demanded their immediate attention. Frustration evident on his face, Ken moved quickly away from Jun, raising his wrist to speak.

"G1 here."

"G1, this is Nambu. Where is G3?"

"I'm here, Doctor." Jun replied into her own bracelet.

"I need to see both of you at ISO headquarters immediately." Nambu said.

"_Now_?" Ken asked, looking helplessly at Jun. "It's the middle of the night!"

"Now, G1." the Doctor's voice brooked no refusal.

"We're on our way, Doctor." Ken sighed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When Ken and Jun arrived in Dr. Nambu's office, they were not surprised to see that Joe was already there. However, they were not expecting the presence of an unknown woman.

The woman sat quietly in a chair, her head in her hands. She barely glanced at Ken and Jun as they entered, and the brief glimpse of her they saw showed a face etched with grief.

Jun's heart immediately went out to the woman. She noticed that Joe was being quite solicitous, even going so far as to have his arm around her shoulders.

"Ken, Jun, this is Ebony Shiratori." Dr. Nambu introduced the woman. "She has come to us with a troubling story."

"I would like to tell my own story, if you please, Dr. Nambu." Ebony said, raising her head.

"By all means." Nambu nodded.

"I am a geisha." she said proudly, straightening up as she spoke. "My sister Ivory is also a geisha. We trained together, but once we completed our training, she chose to accept a prestigious offer here in Utoland, while I remained in the town of our birth."

"For the last two years, Ivory and I have remained close, despite the distance between us." Ebony continued. "We spoke through regular telecommunication transmissions. But two weeks ago, I received a letter from her."

"A letter?" Ken asked, surprised. Most UN citizens primarily relied on electronic means for communication. While written letters were not unheard of for personal exchanges, they were uncommon.

"Yes…" Ebony nodded. "Ivory was afraid that her transmissions were being monitored, so she sent me a letter."

"What did it say?" asked Jun.

"The letter said that she was concerned, because a number of the geisha at the tea house where she worked were disappearing. Specifically, these were geisha who had been entertaining certain new customers… customers who made Ivory uncomfortable."

"What do you mean by 'uncomfortable'?" Jun asked gently.

"These were rough and crude men, not the usual sort who generally do business at a tea house." Ebony explained. "Ivory was a little frightened of them. When the geisha who regularly entertained them complained, they suddenly 'left'."

"Left?" Ken leaned forward.

"Oh, there were reasons. They resigned their positions, or were summoned to take care of a sick family member… something…" Ebony's hands twisted together in her lap. "But it was all _too_ co-incidental for Ivory. It seemed that all of the geisha at the tea house were being replaced. And the new geisha who replaced them were… unskilled."

"You mean, they were untrained?" Jun did not understand.

"Yes." Ebony said, smiling slightly at Jun. "They did not understand the proper ways of the geisha. A couple of the other geisha complained, and they too suddenly 'left'. Soon, only Ivory and her friend Hiri remained. They learned not to say or do anything unusual, and to make no complaints. They were afraid. They did not like these new customers, and were content to let the new geisha serve them. Through various things these men said in conversation, Ivory discovered that they worked for Galactor."

Ken sucked his breath in with a hiss, his brows furrowing.

"A new customer was assigned to Ivory." the geisha continued, ignoring the Eagle's reaction to her words. "Fortunately, he was a little more sophisticated, and not as rough with her as some of the men were with the other geisha. Ivory did not think he was with Galactor. She even thought herself attracted to him. She had Hiri take a picture of them together."

Ebony nodded to Dr. Nambu, and he took a picture from his desk, passing it to Ken. It was a photo of Ebony, in geisha costume, with an attractive man.

"This is you!" Ken exclaimed, pointing at the picture.

"No." Ebony smiled. "That is not me, it is Ivory. We are identical twins."

"She looks very happy." Jun offered, examining the photo. "What was his name?"

"I do not know." Ebony shook her head. "She never told me. When I received her letter, and the picture, I wrote back to her, asking about him. I was concerned for her."

Jun nodded understandingly, reaching over to place her hand comfortingly on Ebony's arm.

"But then…" Ebony's voice broke off, and Joe's arm around her tightened. The geisha did not seem to notice, but continued speaking as if the interruption had never occurred.

"The letter was returned to me." Ebony said quietly. "I was told that Hiri's mother was ill, and that Ivory had gone with Hiri to help care for her. They had both left the tea house."

"But, you don't think that's what happened." Jun surmised.

"No." Ebony replied, looking the Swan directly in the eye. "Ivory would never have done that without letting me know. She would have contacted me. And given what she had already told me about the Galactor men…"

"You suspected that something had happened to her." Ken said.

"I did." Ebony said. "I was afraid for her. And when I looked at the letter than had been returned to me, I discovered that it had been opened. Ivory never received it, so who had read its contents?"

"That was when I knew I was not safe." Ebony concluded. "I knew that I had to come to the ISO, and tell them what was happening, and try to locate Ivory. But, a Galactor followed me on the bus to Utoland."

"And fortunately, she ran into me when trying to get away from him." Joe said grimly.

"Yes." said Ebony quietly, giving the Condor a grateful smile. "That was fortunate. If only my sister had been so fortunate." The geisha looked down, and a tear fell from her eye.

"Using Ebony's information, we were able to determine that Ivory's body had already been picked up by the local authorities." Dr. Nambu explained quietly. "She had been taken in as a Jane Doe."

"Oh, Ebony, I'm so sorry." Jun said, tears brimming from her eyes as she embraced the geisha.

"Thank you, Jun." The geisha replied. Her eyes reflected her sorrow, but her manner was gracious.

"I think that this tea house bears serious investigation." Dr. Nambu told Ken, Joe and Jun. "Galactor is obviously sending their personnel there, and appears to be replacing the geisha with their own girls. I want the three of you to go undercover to investigate."

"When do we start?" asked Ken.

"Immediately." Dr. Nambu replied. "Ken, I would like you to pose as a businessman, and Joe will accompany you as your bodyguard. You will visit the tea house every night, and become regular clientele."

"Every night?" Ken was surprised. "How long is this assignment going to last?"

"As long as it takes to figure out what Galactor is so interested in." Dr. Nambu replied.

"What about Jun, Jinpei and Ryu?" Joe asked.

"Jinpei and Ryu will not be involved in this operation." Nambu said. "We don't want to risk exposure by sending in too many people. However, Jun will be posing as a new geisha."

"What?" Jun blurted. "Me? I know nothing about being a geisha!"

"You will be training with Miss Shiratori for the next week." the Doctor told her. "She has graciously offered her services to the ISO in this matter, and will instruct you in everything you will need to know."

Ken suddenly felt a surge of jealousy race through him. He knew that geisha were not prostitutes, but still, their primary function was to provide amusement and entertaining company to men. The thought of Jun 'entertaining' other men suddenly had him feeling very uncomfortable.

However, the Eagle could not prevent the Swan from taking on an assignment.

Silently, Ken resolved that he and Joe would solve the mystery in the next week, before Jun would ever have to be involved.

"I look forward to working with you, Jun." Ebony said quietly to the Swan. "You have a natural elegance that I think will suit well."

"Thank you, Ebony." Jun replied. "I appreciate the compliment."

"Do not appreciate me too soon." Ebony gave a small smile. "We will have much work to accomplish together in the next week."

"Ken, Joe, I want you two to report to Undercover Operations immediately, and begin preparing for this assignment. You will visit the tea house tomorrow night." Dr. Nambu ordered.

"Roger!" the two men replied.

Thus dismissed, Joe stood up, and began to leave the room. Ken turned back to look at Jun, who barely noticed him, as she was deep in conversation with Ebony.

Briefly, Ken thought about the kiss he and Jun had shared that evening. He hoped that Jun did not regret their actions, and desperately wished that he could talk to her about the line they had crossed.

But he had orders, and above all, the Eagle was a slave to duty.

Jun would have to wait.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Thank you for agreeing to help me." Jun said to Ebony when they met early the following morning.

"It is I who should be thanking _you_." Ebony replied, nodding graciously. "You are going to help bring the animals who killed my sister to justice."

"We will do our best." Jun acknowledged. "We have been fighting Galactor for a long time."

"So I gathered." Ebony smiled. "Joe certainly had no problem with those three men last night."

"I don't think he had a problem with _you_ either, Ebony." Jun pointed out with an exaggerated casualness.

"That is neither here nor there." Ebony said, her cheeks reddening slightly. "We are here to teach you the ways of the geisha. Let us begin."

Jun smiled to herself, graciously accepting the other woman's wish to change the subject.

"What I don't understand is how you're going to teach me to be a geisha in one week." the Swan said. "Doesn't it usually take years of training?"

"Yes, that is usually the case." Ebony replied. "Although modern geisha do not undergo quite as much training as our predecessors did, my sister and I still trained for three years. However, based on what Ivory told me, and the connection to Galactor, I am convinced that these women at her tea house are _not_ true geisha. I will teach you enough so that you know more than they do, and are able to fool them."

"That makes sense," Jun nodded, "but won't the tea house clientele catch on?"

"They are currently satisfied with these imposter girls." Ebony said smugly. "You will outshine them easily."

"I appreciate your confidence in me." Jun said. "I will try to make you proud."

"That is one thing you have in your favor, Jun." Ebony said. "You have an elegant manner about you, both in terms of the way you move, and your speech. That is something that is difficult to acquire, but it will make you stand out from these boorish impersonators."

"Now," Ebony continued, "let me see where we should begin. Do you have any musical talent? Can you dance?"

"I play guitar." Jun replied, "I can sing along with it if I need to. And Dr. Nambu insisted that we all learn how to ballroom dance when we were children. I don't get much call for it though. In the Snack we play more modern music, and I dance to that."

"The 'Snack'?" Ebony was curious.

"It's the bar that I own." Jun explained. "I open it up when we're not working for the ISO."

"Ah, so you have some intelligence then, and an understanding of how a business works."

"A small business… and a not-very-successful one, I'm afraid." Jun sighed. "I'm not open often enough for me to make a real go of it."

"All the same, this is to your advantage, because you will be able to converse intelligently with the businessmen you meet. Your guitar and singing abilities will be very useful as well. I will teach you two popular geisha dances, since you seem to have some ability in that area."

"That sounds good." Jun said. "What else?"

"You must study the art of the Tea Ceremony." Ebony said. "It is something you may asked to perform. I will also train you to understand the traditions of geisha dress, customs and etiquette."

"It sounds like I have a lot to learn." Jun said ruefully.

88888

Jun spent the next few hours learning about the Tea Ceremony. She was not even allowed a proper lunch break, as Ebony spent that time training her in the ways geisha were supposed to serve food to their clients.

In the middle of the afternoon, a seamstress came to measure Jun for her geisha garments. The Swan stood still as Ebony described the garments to her.

"The most important part of a geisha's garments is the kimono. You will wear the furisode style, which is the traditional garment for an unmarried woman. I have instructed the seamstress to create your kimonos in shades of blue, teal and emerald, to match your exquisite eyes and skin."

Jun flushed at the compliment as Ebony continued her description.

"Underneath, you will have a pink nagajuban, which is the under-kimono. Around the front of the kimono you will wear a violet obi sash. The obi is always done up in the back."

"The back?" Jun exclaimed. "That sounds difficult. I would never be able to tie such an elaborate bow in the back by myself!"

"And you are not expected to." Ebony smiled. "I will tie it for you. But it is the hallmark of a true geisha to have her obi tied in the back, where it is difficult to remove. A woman who ties her obi in the front is a prostitute, who needs to remove her clothes easily."

"I see." Jun said, nodding. She certainly didn't want to be taken for a prostitute! She was nervous enough as it was at the thought of having to entertain men with her charm, wit and artistic talents. She could barely hold Ken's interest; how could she expect to hold the interest of strangers?

"The obi you will use is one of mine." Ebony said quietly. "I was hoping that it would bring you lucky, in your mission to discover Ivory's murderers."

"I am very grateful." Jun said respectfully. "That is a very touching gesture."

"It is not a gesture, Jun." Ebony said quietly. "It is a measure of the hope and faith that I am placing in you."

Jun acknowledged the gesture with a grateful nod.

The seamstress brought out some garments and began fitting and pinning them to Jun's body, to allow for alterations. As she was being dressed, Jun saw herself transformed in the mirror. Gone were the unfashionable number three shirt and striped bellbottoms. In their place she had become a beautiful, sophisticated woman.

Suddenly, it wasn't so difficult to imagine men being fascinated with her company. This mysterious, elegant stranger she saw in the mirror possessed allure that the Swan had never been privy to.

But deep down, there was only one man Jun wanted to see her in this way, and that was the one man she had never been allowed to have.

Of course, last night she and Ken had shared a kiss… their first kiss. Jun had never imagined that it would be so hesitant, and yet so fulfilling, opening herself up to Ken in that way. But they had been interrupted, and now it appeared as if she would not be able to spend any time with Ken until this mission was over.

Jun sighed to herself. _This_ was why they had never allowed their feelings to show: there was always duty to drive them apart.

"Are you unhappy?" Ebony asked, hearing Jun's sigh.

"No, not exactly." Jun shook her head. She cast about for an explanation that would suffice. "I guess I'm not sure how I'm going to deal with all of this. I'm not used to fending off unwanted advances."

"Advances?" Ebony exclaimed, "Oh, no, no, no. Men do not make _advances_ to true geisha. There may be an occasional playful innuendo as part of the conversation, but only if it is skillfully made and obviously done so in a casual manner that implies no untoward intentions. The men who appreciate geisha understand that nothing further can occur. It is the _illusion_ of that which is never to be that holds them fascinated."

Jun smiled wryly. Ebony had unknowingly described the Eagle perfectly.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Ken and Joe approached the Secret Garden Tea House, dressed in sedate business suits. Ken was somewhat nervous at the part he was to play, as the role of a businessman was not something he was comfortable with. But he had been assigned this mission, and he wasn't about to let Dr. Nambu down. He would do the best he could.

The door opened, and Ken immediately felt a sense of calm envelop him. He had expected to step into a building, but instead he realized that the outer wall was merely that: just a wall. It was surrounding a small but intricate garden. Nestled within this sanctuary was a small but inviting looking building. Its clean, simple lines bespoke a traditional elegance that was difficult to find in the modern metropolis of Utoland.

An older woman in a plain blue kimono was standing behind the door.

"You are Mr. Owashu?" she asked politely.

"Yes." Ken replied, nodding in response. "I was recommended by Mr. Harisha."

"Yes, Mr. Harisha has already informed me of your request." the woman bowed. "I have prepared a place for you, Mr. Owashu. I hope that you will enjoy our little community."

"I am certain that I will." Ken gave a slight smile.

"I am Mistress Bukuro." the woman bowed again. "If you require anything, please inform me."

"I will do so." Ken replied.

"Your man…" Mistress Bukuro gave Joe an appraising look, "Will he be accompanying you inside?"

"Yes." Ken said. "Is that a problem?"

"No, not at all, Mr. Owashu." she responded smoothly. "I simply need to know, to be certain that I have made the proper arrangements. Many of our clientele bring… assistants… with them to our humble tea house."

Mistress Bukuro gestured toward the small building. As they moved down the roji path through the garden, Ken noted the peaceful beauty of a small stream, miniature bridges and walkways, and the immaculately maintained landscape. If he hadn't known better, he would have never suspected that Galactor had ever set foot in a place steeped in such tradition.

As Ken and Joe approached, a small square door opened, revealing a small entranceway. They were forced to bend down as they entered, demonstrating their humility. After this they sat down on the small bench provided, removing their shoes before stepping onto the tatami mats that covered the floors of the building.

Past the entryway, the tea house consisted of three chambers: a room for food preparation, a main tea room, and a special chamber which Ken recognized from his briefing as being exclusively for the performance of formal tea ceremonies.

Upon entering the main tea room, Ken moved forward and sank gracefully to his knees, seating himself on the provided zabuton cushion, arranging himself in seiza style by resting his backside on the soles of his feet. The Eagle was grateful for his intense martial arts training, for otherwise he would never have been able to assume this position for more than a few minutes without losing circulation in his legs. Joe moved to stand next to three other men who were on their feet at attention near the wall. In defiance of the cultural formality represented in this room, the Condor chose to assume his usual pose, leaning against the wall with arms and ankles crossed. In deference to the traditional architecture however, he did quickly ensure that he was leaning his weight against a support wall for the building, and not a flimsy bamboo partition.

There was no furniture in the room, save for the zabuton cushions and a small table in the corner that held dishes and teapots. Ken was seated around a roughly circular area on the floor with three other men and three geisha.

At least, Ken _assumed_ they were geisha. Aside from his briefing that afternoon, he did not know anything about the tradition and culture associated with tea houses. Yet somehow, they seemed more garish and forward than he would have expected. They did not smile demurely, but instead sent leering grins his way, as if they wished to devour him whole, and their brightly colored kimono clashed with their equally vivid obi.

"I did not realize that we were to be disturbed." said one of the men to Mistress Bukuro, who was standing in the doorway.

"This is an associate of Mr. Harisha, the owner of the Secret Garden." the woman explained politely. "He personally requested that Mr. Owashu be allowed to join. I was not able to refuse, nor did I have a reason to." Mistress Bukuro stared down the man, her eyes betraying a ferocity that was at odds with her seemingly servile exterior. After a long moment, she bowed quietly and left the room.

"So, Mr. Owashu," the man said, turning to Ken as if nothing were amiss, "what brings you here?"

"It was my father's wish that I learn the traditional ways." Ken said, bowing his head respectfully. "He felt that it would help me in business."

"It _was_?"

"My father is no longer on this Earth." Ken said quietly, bowing his head in respect. "It has been my duty to take over his business."

"And what business is that?" asked another man, eyeing Ken speculatively.

"My company is involved in the fulfillment of munitions contracts." Ken revealed.

"What kind of contracts?" asked the first man, his eyes lighting up.

"I am not at liberty to discuss that." Ken replied, his expression completely blank. "My clients, you must understand, require a certain degree of _privacy_."

"Oh, we understand _completely_." the second man nodded. "Let me introduce myself. I am Peter Vamos."

"Ken Owashu." the Eagle acknowledged him. "Pleased to meet you, Mr. Vamos."

"And I am Kevin Dean." the first man introduced himself as Ken nodded politely in his direction.

Ken turned his head in the direction of the third man, who had yet to speak.

"And you are… ?"

The question hung in the air for a long moment, as the two men studied each other. Ken felt the other's gaze upon him, and outwardly projected the perfect image of a young businessman. The other man was a few years older than Ken, his handsome face and flashing eyes obviously attractive to the geisha in the room as they giggled at him from behind their hands. He radiated an aura of self-confidence and control, much in the way that the Eagle did. He appeared to be someone with whom Ken might have been friends, had they met at the Snack J.

Except that Ken recognized him. He was the man from Ebony's picture of her sister.

"Nick Frye." the man smiled, reaching across the space between them to offer Ken his hand. Ken took it, attempting to assess the character of the man through his grip.

"It's good to have some new blood here." Nick stated, glancing contemptuously at Peter and Kevin. "Sometimes the conversation gets somewhat… stale."

The other two men appeared to take offense to Nick's comment.

"Mr. Frye," Peter objected, "just because we do not wish to deviate from certain arrangements does not mean that…"

"Oh, Mr. Vamos," Kevin interrupted, "Mr. Owashu does not wish to hear of our _minor_ disagreements."

"Certainly not." Nick agreed, a self-satisfied smirk on his face. "Especially when we have these lovely girls to entertain us."

Out of the corner of his eye, Ken saw Kevin's little finger flicking at the geisha seated next to Nick. She smiled, then stood, walking around the circle and seating herself next to Ken.

"I am happy to meet you, Ken-san." she purred, placing her hand on his knee.

Ken was immediately repulsed by her forwardness. This was not how he understood geisha were supposed to behave. He had to stop himself from removing her hand from his person.

Nick laughed, but the sound was somewhat brittle, as if forced.

"Well, now, I suppose I am to be left all by myself?" he asked.

Immediately, the geisha next to Peter stood and moved to sit next to Nick. She smiled at him in a familiar manner.

"I am happy to take Ana's place in the care of Nick-san." she said, in a slow, seductive tone.

Unlike Ken, Nick appeared to appreciate the geisha's inappropriate manner. He laughed, chucking the girl under the chin.

"I'm sure I'll find you more than capable, Seiko." he grinned toothily.

The conversation turned to mundane matters, as the girls entertained the men to whom they were assigned. Ana appeared to be competent, serving tea and light refreshments to Ken as she conversed with him.

At one point, Peter requested some music, and the three geisha sang in a three part harmony. They _almost_ got it right, but the occasional sour note caused Ken to wince. He was beginning to see what Ebony had meant when she had claimed that these girls weren't _real_ geisha.

By the end of the evening he had a headache, and he was grateful to leave.

"What did you think?" he asked Joe, once they had departed.

"Those girls were definitely being directed by Vamos and Dean." Joe said coolly. "They seem to be using hand signals. I don't think Frye has noticed. He's too full of himself as a ladies' man. I'd say that the other two want something from him."

"The conversation seemed to imply that as well." Ken agreed. "The question is, which of them are Galactor? Ivory was close to Nick, and we're reasonably certain that Galactor killed her. But Pete and Kevin acted more suspicious, to me."

"We'll just have to keep an eye on it." Joe shrugged.

But over the following days, they made no further progress, except to deepen their suspicions that Peter and Kevin were working together, and that Nick appeared to be either ignorant of or immune to their attempts to manipulate him. Occasionally Nick and Kevin would request that the geisha perform a tea ceremony for them, and retreat to the other chamber of the tea house. Ken and Peter were never invited to participate, despite the fact that both were obviously angling for an invitation. Ken and Joe both suspected that the two men were talking about a lot more than tea, but were uncertain as to how to learn what was happening at these private meetings.

On the sixth night after Ken had begun frequenting the tea house, Nick complained loudly to Mistress Bukuro.

"I think we need another girl, here!" he laughed. "Poor Seiko and Yoku seem to be busy with the three of us, since we can't drag Ana away from Mr. Owashu over there."

Ken gave a tight smile, while Ana beamed. The geisha had indeed attached herself to the Eagle, attempting in a multitude of ways to get his attention. Ken did his best to ignore her overt comments and lingering touches, but was growing more and more uncomfortable. Yet, he did not dare blow his cover by refusing her.

"As it happens, I have another girl coming tomorrow." Mistress Bukuro stated. "Mr. Harisha has kindly sent her, learning of our need."

"I look forward to meeting her." Nick replied.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Ken and Joe walked into one of the practice rooms at ISO headquarters. Ebony and Jun sat on the hard floor, _seiza_ style, carefully drinking tea from small, handle-less cups and conversing in quiet voices.

"Jun." the Eagle said, quietly getting his third's attention.

The Swan turned to him, smiling as she saw who had spoken.

"Ken." she acknowledged, slowly rising from her position on the floor and walking over to him.

Only… Jun wasn't walking. She was gliding across the floor. The Swan had always been graceful. Watching her deadly dance with Galactor's minions had always been fascinating to Ken, and her pink miniskirt had only made it more difficult for him to concentrate on his own fighting skills at those times.

But now, despite the clumsy civvies she wore, Jun's body exuded a new sense of femininity. Her moves were no longer lethally efficient, but smooth; almost as if she were floating across the floor. The Eagle could hardly take his eyes off of her, or the soft movements of her form.

"What is it, Ken?" Jun asked, forcing the Eagle to tear his gaze away from her body and shift it to her face.

"Uh… a briefing." he stammered, suddenly remembering why he was there to begin with. "I wanted to tell you a few things before tonight."

Ken spared a sideways glance for the Condor, wondering if Joe was enjoying the Eagle's discomfort. But to his surprise, Joe was not there. He had assumed Jun's recently vacated position on the floor and was now conversing quietly with Ebony. To Ken's surprise, he thought he saw a gentle smile on the Condor's face.

Jun's hair was done up in an elegant chignon. While her bare neck was reminiscent of the Swan for which she was named, Ken found that he missed seeing her ebony locks brushing her shoulders.

"Your hair…" he said, without realizing that he had been thinking aloud.

"You don't like it?" Jun asked, touching her head nervously. "I was just trying it out…"

"It's nice." Ken said, "But… I've always liked your hair loose."

"Oh…" Jun blushed. "Is that what you wanted to tell me?"

"No." said Ken, recovering himself.

"What do I need to know?" Jun asked, all business.

"The man in Ivory's photograph is named Nick Frye." Ken said, pulling his mind back to the situation at hand. "He seems to be involved in some kind of business with two other men who frequent the Secret Garden: Peter Vamos and Kevin Dean. We can't figure out whether Nick is working for Galactor, or Peter and Kevin are. Of course, it's possible they're all involved with Katse, somehow…"

"I understand." Jun nodded. "I'll get close to this Nick Frye, and try to determine what's going on with him."

"Exactly." Ken agreed. "But…"

"But, what, Ken?"

"I just wanted to warn you: Nick thinks of himself as something of a ladies' man. He may try to… uh…"

"I can handle myself." Jun smiled confidently. "But, I appreciate the warning."

"No problem." Ken smiled back. He finished giving Jun the rundown on the little he and Joe had been able to discover so far.

"Well, I guess I should be getting back to Ebony." Jun remarked. "I suspect she has some last minute advice for me, and then she has to help me get dressed."

"I'm looking forward to seeing you tonight, Jun." Ken said, placing his hand on her arm. Suddenly, he didn't want this brief conversation to end. It was the first time he and Jun had been alone since that night at the Snack J.

"Me too." Jun blushed, looking down at the floor for a moment, her aura of composure suddenly dissipating into thin air.

"I was wondering if… after this mission is over… if you'd like to…"

Jun looked up expectantly, hanging on Ken's every word.

"Jun, you need to get ready." Ebony said, coming up next to the Swan. "It will take a few hours to fully prepare you for tonight."

"I understand, Ebony." Jun said, her eyes filling with disappointment as she gave Ken one last look. The Swan followed the geisha out of the room.

"That girl is something else." Joe said quietly.

"I know." Ken replied automatically. "I just wish I'd seen it sooner…"

The two men suddenly looked at each other.

"We're not talking about the same girl, are we?" Ken asked, with a sudden realization.

Joe gave the Eagle a pitying look.

"I'm glad to see you finally got your head on straight, where Jun is concerned." he said, deflecting the Eagle's unspoken question. "I just hope you warned her about Ana."

Ana…

Damn.

88888

When Ken and Joe arrived at the tea house that evening, they were met in the entranceway by Nick and his 'associate'.

"I can't wait to see this new girl Mistress Bukuro has arranged for us." Nick grinned. "I think I've had my fill of the others… and they've had their 'fill' of me…"

Ken ignored the crude innuendo.

"I'm sure she will be satisfactory." he replied quietly.

As the two men entered the tea room, they noticed an unfamiliar figure sitting next to the zabuton cushion that Nick usually occupied. Her head was bent, and she appeared to be waiting patiently. Ana, Seiko and Yoku were huddled together in a corner, looking like a gaggle of gossiping high school girls in comparison to sophisticated demeanor of the new geisha.

As Nick approached, the new geisha rose gracefully to her feet, meeting the man with a polite bow.

"You must be Nick-sama." she murmured. "I am pleased to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine." Nick grinned wolfishly, his eyes devouring the new girl.

"Let me assist you." she said, apparently unaware of his appreciation as she helped him remove his suit jacket and placed it neatly in an alcove. She then re-seated herself on the floor, next to Nick's zabuton.

Ana rushed up to Ken, to help him remove his suit jacket, although she had never done such a thing before. In comparison, her movements appeared hurried and clumsy.

Ken couldn't take his eyes off of the new geisha. He had not gotten a clear glimpse of her face, but he recognized her melodious voice. Only, he had never heard it speak in such docile, submissive tones before.

But when she raised her head, the brilliant emerald eyes were hauntingly familiar.

Jun.

She was dressed in soft pinks and teal, a violet obi completing her ensemble. Her makeup was light, enhancing her natural beauty while encouraging an exotic look. Her ebony hair flowed softly down her back, glowing with subtle green highlights.

She had worn her hair down. Ken felt a rush of pleasure, realizing that she had taken his preferences into account.

"I am Jun." she said quietly, addressing Nick as if he were the only person in the room. "I hope that my humble companionship suits you, this evening."

"I think you'll do quite nicely." Nick leered, attempting to look down the bodice of Jun's kimono. However, she was positioned in such a way that he was not able to do so. Rather than frustrating him, he appeared intrigued.

"Are you from around here, Jun?" Nick asked her.

"Oh, no, Nick-sama." Jun replied respectfully. "I am from the Mount Jupiter region. But my modest origins would not interest an important man such as yourself. I would be pleased to hear of your birthplace."

Nick grinned in a self-satisfied manner, obviously thrilled to be invited to speak about his favorite topic: himself. Within seconds he was regaling Jun with tales of his adventurous university experiences.

"She is too forward." huffed Ana quietly. "I cannot believe that Nick-san prefers her company to ours."

Ken would have been amused by the girl's obvious jealousy, except that his role was to pretend to be interested in Ana.

"You have me." he pointed out.

"Yes, I do." Ana grinned, placing her head on Ken's shoulder. "I like you much better than Nick-san, Ken-san."

Ken thought he saw Jun's eyes flick over toward him and Ana, but it was so fast that he could not be certain. She appeared to be completely fascinated with Nick's increasingly elaborate tales.

Peter and Kevin arrived, and both were obviously enchanted by the new geisha. However, her attention remained on Nick, and she merely greeted the two remaining men politely.

Seiko and Yoku were turning as green as a Galactor soldier's uniform, watching Jun with Nick. It was obvious that they resented they way she had captured Mr. Frye's attention.

"She's even worse than that Ivory girl." Seiko pouted, loudly enough for Ken and Ana to hear. "Isn't that why we got rid of _her_?"

"Shh!" Ana hissed, glancing at Ken. "Please forgive us, Ken-san. Sometimes, it is the way of foolish geisha to say foolish things." She glared daggers over at Seiko.

"I apologize." Seiko said, nodding her head to Ken. "I was merely joking. Of course, the most important thing is the happiness of Nick-san."

Jun poured tea for Nick, performing the task as if it were a sacred ritual. The clumsy manner of the other geisha was evident in the way they stumbled to copy her actions, giving the impression of toddlers attempting to parade around in their mother's high heels and falling over themselves.

"May I offer you refreshment, Nick-sama?" Jun asked, smiling softly when Nick nodded. Carefully she offered small mouthfuls of food for his inspection, passing them gently to his fingertips when he had given his approval.

Ken nearly choked when Ana tried to shove a piece of cake into his mouth.

"Uh, no thanks." he said, flustered by the unexpected action.

"I don't please you?" Ana asked angrily.

"You do." Ken insisted. "I just don't feel like having cake, tonight."

"Oh." said Ana, only slightly mollified.

"Would you sing for us, Jun?" Nick asked, once the meal was concluded.

"It would be my humble pleasure, Nick-sama." Jun replied. Slowly she rose to her feet. The movement was the same one Ken had seen her make that afternoon, but somehow the exotic garb she wore made it seem more feminine… more sensuous. The Eagle couldn't stop himself from staring as Jun glided across the floor to an alcove, taking a long, thin instrument, which looked like a three-stringed guitar.

"May I play the _shamisen_ for you, as well?" Jun asked politely.

"By all means." Nick replied.

Jun moved to the center of the room, ignoring everyone but Nick as she carefully positioned herself on the floor. She gently strummed the instrument, a soothing, exotic note lingering in the air. And then, she began to sing.

Ken had heard Jun play the guitar before, and she often sang along, but this was something else entirely. The soft, haunting sounds coming from the _shamisen_ were only enhanced by the Swan's melodious voice. She sang a traditional ballad of brave men fighting against a vicious foe, her voice full of emotion as she sang of the hero's tragic demise.

The entire room was silent during the performance, but the moment she had finished, it exploded with applause, even from Joe and the other 'associates' along the back wall. Only the other geisha sat silently, angry glares upon their faces.

"I hope that I have managed to entertain you, Nick-sama." Jun said quietly, rising to her feet.

"You most certainly have." Nick replied, standing to help her return her instrument to its case. As he did so, he placed a possessive hand on her waist and bent his head to hers, whispering something into her ear.

Ken's entire body tensed, as he imagined what the man was saying to Jun… to _his_ Swan. A jealousy he hadn't known he was capable of raged through the Eagle, and without realizing it his fists clenched and his fingernails dug into his palms.

"What is wrong, Ken-san?" Ana asked him.

"Nothing." he replied, forcing his body to relax. "It is only that I prefer your singing to hers."

"Oh." Ana said, blushing at the unexpected compliment. "Then I shall sing for you."

But before Ken could protest this suggestion, he heard Seiko gasp loudly.

"How could she?"

Jun had somehow managed to pull herself away from Nick, looking up at him demurely through lowered eyelashes and speaking softly.

"That is not the way of the geisha." was all Ken heard her say.

"But the other girls…"

"They are free to choose their own path." Jun replied smoothly. "But it is not mine. After all, it is the _illusion_ of that which is unattainable that is most enticing, is it not?"

Now Peter and Kevin were agog as well, as it became clear that Jun was refusing Nick's advances. The room collectively held its breath.

But rather than becoming angry, Nick laughed.

"You make a good point, Jun-chan." he smiled, offering his arm to her in a platonic manner.

The other geisha stiffened at the use of the endearment, and Ken's gut churned in an unpleasant manner. Ana placed her hand on Ken's knee, sending a haughty look in Jun's direction as if to communicate that _she_, at least, knew how to please her clientele.

But it appeared as if Jun was doing that very well, all on her own.

At the end of the evening, after the geisha had retired, Nick spoke to Ken as the men prepared to leave.

"Lovely girl." he said, "I wonder where Mistress Bukuro has been hiding her?"

"You're not angry that…" Ken had a hard time expressing himself.

"Not at all." Nick laughed condescendingly. "I'll have her on her back soon enough. And it will be all the more pleasurable for waiting."

Ken turned, his eyes boring a hole into the wall. Only the Condor saw the murderous glare in his icy blue eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next two evenings passed as the first had, although each night Nick continued to make more and more obvious advances toward Jun. She was able to purposely ignore or misinterpret many of his comments, and the more overt suggestions were refused with a demure smile.

Jun could tell that her refusals only served to intrigue the man, and indeed, Nick's 'pursuit' of her became more relentless. The Swan was grateful for the geisha standards of behavior, because it was these unwritten rules that protected her. Nick seemed to somehow innately understand that the other three girls at the tea house did not conform to those rules, but Jun did.

Ana, Seiko and Yoku… they were an enigma. It was clear that they had had only the most minimal geisha training, and Jun with her modest week of work far outstripped them in both grace and knowledge of manners, customs and ceremonies. Obviously this made them jealous, as did Nick's attention to her person, but Jun sensed something else behind that. This was not mere cattiness and enviousness, but an exclusion on a much deeper level. There was something that connected the three of them, of which Jun was not a part, and the Swan was all too certain as to what that was.

Galactor.

At this point it was only a suspicion, but Jun felt sure that she would obtain proof of this before long. Yet suspicion or no, her job was to determine what they were doing, and why they had an interest in the Secret Garden.

The more Jun observed the goings on each evening, the more she felt that it was Peter and Kevin who were working for Galactor. They seemed to have control over the other three 'geisha', and the previous evening had begun questioning Ken about his 'munitions' business. Interestingly enough, Ana had chosen those moments to pay the most attention to Ken, distracting him from the matter at hand.

Ana… there was another concern. Much as she hated to admit it to herself, Jun had some possessive feelings toward Ken, and the false geisha was setting off all of the Swan's alarm bells. She was just _too_ friendly with Ken, laying her head on his shoulder, touching his knee, his arms, his face…

And the worst part was that Ken didn't seem to mind.

In fact, if anything, the Eagle appeared to be enjoying his new role, whispering to Ana when he thought the Swan was occupied, and smiling at her no matter how outrageous the girl's actions. While Jun did everything in her power to gently dissuade Nick, Ken only seemed to encourage Ana's increasingly aggressive behavior.

Jun had thought that there was something between her and Ken… something _special_. He had kissed her, that night at the Snack J, but after all, it had only been _one_ kiss, and something that had taken a great deal of effort on his part. Perhaps he had felt that it was expected, and hadn't had his heart in it.

Certainly, he seemed much more interested in Ana's company, than he had ever been in hers.

But that was neither here or there. Ken didn't need her, but Dr. Nambu did. He and Ebony were counting on her to unearth Galactor's intentions. And that was just what Jun was going to do.

That night, shortly after everyone had arrived, Kevin invited Nick for a private tea ceremony.

"Seiko can perform the ritual for us." Kevin suggested.

"Actually, I think I would like Jun-chan to perform the tea ceremony." Nick smiled. "I suspect she's more than competent."

Kevin appeared obviously uncomfortable by this turn of events, but apparently thought better of protesting. Jun saw Ken's eyebrows rise in surprise. As usual, Joe's face was a perfect mask, betraying nothing of his feelings.

"I would be honored to be included in your ceremony, Mr. Dean." Ken said, bowing respectfully.

"I apologize, Mr. Owashu," Kevin replied smoothly, "but perhaps, soon, we can arrange something."

"I look forward to it." Ken said, smiling politely in response.

"Come, Jun-chan." Nick said, standing up and holding his hand out to Jun.

"I am honored to perform the Tea Ceremony for you, Nick-sama." Jun said respectfully, standing up in a fluid motion and only brushing Nick's proffered hand with the lightest of touches.

As she walked out of the room, Jun noticed Ana touching Ken's cheek, pulling his head around to face her. Inside she burned, but outwardly the Swan was as serene and confident as her namesake.

Mistress Bukuro hurried ahead of them, opening the door to the chamber set aside for formal tea ceremonies.

Nick and Peter entered, Jun following respectfully behind them, before Mistress Burkuro closed the door.

Jun moved immediately to the low table upon which the necessary items for the ceremony were laid out. She began her preparations, pretending not to notice the other two men, but acting as if she were completely absorbed in her work.

"I'm not sure it was such a good idea to use Jun…" Kevin whispered, not realizing how his words carried to the Swan's ears.

"Nonsense, Mr. Dean!" Nick replied. "She's just a woman. She's not going to be any bother. You're only peeved because you wanted one of _your_ girls here."

Kevin winced, and the truth of Nick's words was evident by the surprised and embarrassed look upon his face.

"You knew…" he mumbled.

"Of course I knew!" Nick said smugly. "You wouldn't believe what comes out in a little 'pillow talk'."

"Stupid girls…" Kevin muttered.

"Of course, they're stupid." Nick smirked. "They're just females after all. Why, even someone as accomplished and lovely as Jun-chan can't really comprehend what is at stake."

"If you say so, Mr. Frye." Kevin muttered, casting a sidelong glace at Jun. The Swan continued her preparations, seemingly unaware of what the two men were saying.

"I am ready to begin." Jun said quietly. Despite her soft tone, the two men were instantly attentive, and sat where she indicated. It was quickly apparent to Jun that neither had ever experienced a proper Tea Ceremony before. She wondered what the other girls had done during these instances.

Without indicating her surprise, the Swan directed the two participants in the intricacies of the ceremony. However, there were large blocks of time where Jun was busy with the prescribed rituals, and this gave the men ample time to talk. Jun smiled quietly to herself, ensuring that she did her work as unobtrusively as possible, choosing tea blends and soft music that enhanced the most relaxing aspects of the ceremony. The two men felt at ease, and conversation began to flow easily, all while the Swan listened carefully.

"So, how do the test results look?" Kevin asked.

"Promising." Nick grinned. "So far, this compound has exceeded all of our expectations."

"Really?" Kevin's eyes narrowed and the greed on his face was clearly evident.

"Don't think you're getting your hands on it that easily." Nick grinned with the pleasure of knowing that he had the other man's complete attention. "I know how you people operate. I don't fall for those kinds of tricks."

"And what kind of tricks are those?" asked Kevin in an offended tone.

"Intimidation. Threats. Bullying." Nick shrugged. "I've seen it all before. I'm willing to do business with you, but I don't play on those terms."

"And what if _we_ do?" Kevin said threateningly, completely unaware that perhaps he had revealed too much.

"You'll find that old bag of tricks doesn't work on me." Nick replied, nonplussed. "I don't have any family or friends I hold dear. The only person you have to play them on is _me_. And if I am… distressed… then I'll take my business elsewhere."

"Elsewhere?" Kevin appeared shocked, as if he hadn't ever considered this possibility.

"There are other organizations out there." Nick shrugged. "I could speak to _them_."

"But you _haven't_…" Kevin said darkly.

"No, of course not!" Nick smiled nastily. But there was something in his eye that told Jun that he had, indeed, been evaluating other opportunities.

"All the better for you." Kevin muttered. "My superior would not be pleased to hear…"

"What did I just say?" laughed Nick as he interrupted the man. "Your threats don't work on me. If you want to intimidate someone, go walk around a schoolyard in your _green_ _suit_."

"That is uncalled for, Mr. Frye." grumbled Kevin.

"As was _your_ remark, Mr. Dean." Nick pointed out smoothly.

"Of course." Kevin acknowledged, taking a deep breath. "Let's begin again. Just what have you discovered about this Loronium element?"

"Only that it is six times more powerful than Uranium." Nick smirked.

"Six times?" Kevin exclaimed, nearly falling over onto the floor in his excitement. "Why, the smallest amount…"

"The smallest amount is the deadliest explosive you could ever imagine." Nick informed him. "But it is much more valuable as a source of energy. Why, one of your bases could be powered for a month with only a few grams of Loronium."

"And _where_, exactly, did you say that you had found these deposits?" Kevin asked slyly.

"Underneath the ocean floor." Nick replied. "And that's all I'm going to say. I certainly wouldn't want that psychotic superior of yours pulling the rug out from under me, now would I, Mr. Dean?"

"No, of course not." Kevin said sourly.

After that, Nick refused to speak further about the Loronium, instead turning the conversation to the various attributes of the geisha who were not present. Jun continued performing the ceremony, being as unobtrusive as possible and interrupting the two men only when she had to, in hopes that they would return to more interesting topics of discussion.

But they seemed to have forgotten that Jun was present, and the conversation took a more licentious turn.

"Don't tell me that you haven't sampled what those girls have to offer." Nick taunted. "They're certainly willing enough, and you _are_ their superior, aren't you?"

"It doesn't quite work that way." Kevin said wryly. "I can direct them, yes, but they don't actually report to me."

"But surely they're looking for a little comfort at night." Nick grinned. "I can attest that they're certainly desperate for it."

"They've never asked me…"

"Damn it, Kevin!" Nick laughed. "What kind of man _are_ you? You don't ask, you _take_! What the hell are you doing _waiting_ for them?"

"I never thought of it that way." Kevin said, an ugly expression crossing his face.

"I'll bet that Seiko would love it." Nick urged. "She's eager enough, once you show her a little attention."

"Actually…" Kevin admitted, "I always thought that Ana might…"

"Forget that." Nick dismissed the idea out of hand. "If she's warming anyone's bed, it's Mr. Owashu's."

"You think so?" Kevin asked, a look of disappointment crossing his crude features.

"I know so." Nick said smugly. "She's certainly gotten under his skin, and I'd be willing to bet she's gotten under his sheets too."

"Oh."

"Don't worry about it." Nick clapped Kevin in the shoulder. "Seiko's one hot piece. And once you start squeezing Mr. Owashu for some of those munitions contracts, you'll be happy to have Ana squeezing him too."

"How did you know…?"

"I'm not stupid, Mr. Dean." Nick rolled his eyes. "It's pretty obvious that you want a piece of whatever he's doing in that secretive factory of his. You would have gotten _rid_ of him otherwise."

"Mr. Vamos is talking to him about it right now." Kevin acknowledged. "And Ana is doing her part too."

Jun bent her head, biting her lip until it nearly bled. She didn't know what was worse: the thought that Ken was sleeping with Ana, or the thought that he was just being used.

Either way, Jun resolved that it wasn't _her_ problem anymore. She wouldn't _let_ it be.

"In any case, we should be getting back to them." Nick commented, noticing that Jun had almost finished cleaning up from the ceremony.

"I agree." Kevin said, getting up and walking to the door. "I will go and see what they're up to." The man left the room, leaving Nick and Jun alone.

"So, what do you think, Jun-chan?" Nick asked, coming up behind Jun and placing his hands on her shoulders. The Swan couldn't help a small shiver of disgust as he touched her. She suddenly realized that for the first time, they were completely alone.

"I am not certain what you are asking, Nick-sama." Jun replied, keeping her eyes downcast.

"Don't play stupid with me." Nick replied, turning Jun around and putting his finger under Jun's chin to lift her face, forcing her to look at him. "You know what I'm talking about."

Jun's mind raced. Did he want her to comment about his business dealings?

"I am afraid that I do not." she replied blandly, her face betraying nothing of her inner turmoil. "It would be most impolite of me to listen to a private conversation between two gentlemen such as you and Kevin-san."

"I'll tell you a secret, Jun-chan." Nick smiled, bending down to whisper into her ear. "We're _not_ gentlemen."

"I have no reason to believe that, Nick-sama." Jun said quietly, pulling away from the man and continuing her task of cleaning up the room.

"Then you really _are_ stupid." Nick teased her. "You heard what we said about the other girls."

Jun breathed an inward sigh of relief. _That_ was what he had been talking about!

"It is not my place to judge the actions of others." Jun replied smoothly.

"But what about _your_ actions?" Nick persisted, walking up to her again. "Surely _you_ require some… _companionship_…"

"I have _your_ companionship, Nick-sama." Jun said modestly. "That is more than enough."

"But not at night, when you go home." Nick insisted, slipping his arms around Jun's waist and pressing against her back.

"I have all of the companionship I require, Nick-sama." Jun insisted, moving to pull away. But Nick's arms tightened around her, and he bent his head to kiss her neck. Jun could not disengage herself without becoming more forceful.

But how forceful could she be, while still maintaining her cover? Jun had just been privy to an important conversation, and had obtained more information in a couple of hours than Ken and Joe had in ten days.

Her hesitation only encouraged the man behind her.

"You don't know what you're missing, Jun-chan." Nick breathed, his hand moving upward to caress her breast through her kimono. "Have you ever even been with a real man?"

Jun's body tensed, and her breath came out with a small hiss.

"This behavior is most inappropriate, Nick-sama." she said, barely managing to keep her voice from shaking. "I shall forget about this temporary impropriety on your part if you release me this instant."

"That's it!" Nick cried gleefully, ignoring her threat and pulling her more closely to him. "You've never been with a man _at all_, have you, Jun-chan?"

"I am not at liberty to discuss such matters…" Jun protested, but she could not help her voice trembling slightly.

"No wonder!" Nick said, and Jun could hear his grin in his voice. "_That's_ why you've been pushing me off!"

"This is _not_ proper behavior for a geisha." Jun said, hoping desperately that he would hear her.

"Proper behavior be damned." Nick said, placing hot, wet kisses behind her ear. "Now that I know _why_ you are so fearful, I can help you. There's nothing to be afraid of, sweet Jun-chan."

Jun cried out in her mind. This _couldn't_ be happening. Not now, not here, and not with this man whom she considered wholly repugnant. She had always imagined that her first sexual experiences would be shared with Ken, not given away as an added resource in some random mission. Damn Galactor and the way it had manipulated her life!

But as she struggled with her thoughts, Nick's actions were becoming more persistent. His hand was sliding inside of her kimono, moving over her nagajuban, attempting to touch her where no one else ever had.

Damn, she _couldn't_ push him off. What were her own feelings, as compared to the importance of this mission? Ebony had lost her sister; how could these small discomforts compare to that pain?

Jun struggled weakly, but Nick only chuckled, grinding his hard shaft against her soft bottom and licking her skin as if she were some kind of sticky candy, pressing wet, sloppy kisses along her jaw.

"Oh!"

The unexpected sound startled them, and Jun used the opportunity to pull away from Nick as quickly as possible, straightening her garments as she did so.

Ana stood in the doorway, her mouth a perfect 'o' of surprise.

"I guess I'm disturbing you…" she said slyly, a smile crossing her face.

"Not at all." Jun said, swiftly moving to leave. "We were just about to return to the tea room."

"I sincerely doubt that." Ana giggled, as Jun swept from the room.

When she had turned the corner, Jun took a deep breath, sagging against the wall in relief. She was grateful to Ana for interrupting them, but she had been lucky this time.

How much longer could she continue to pull this off?

She didn't know.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Ken sat in the main tea room across from Peter seething over what he had just witnessed. Jun seemed to be enjoying keeping Nick company. He knew that Jun was only playing the part she had been assigned, but did she have to be so convincing?

He had suppressed feelings of panic as Nick and Kevin announced their plans for a private tea ceremony that evening. Of course, Nick insisted that Jun provide her services during the meeting.

Before he could stop himself, he asked to be included in the private ceremony. He feared the worst for Jun knowing that she would be alone with the two possible Galactor agents, and away from his or Joe's help if anything was to go wrong.

"I apologize, Mr. Owashu, but perhaps, soon, we can arrange something." Nick had said.

Ken glanced sideways at Joe, who was standing behind him, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and his eyes half closed. Joe only gave the slightest nod of acknowledgement.

Ana immediately leaned in, becoming more attentive to the Eagle, and pulling his chin so that he was looking into her eyes, instead of watching the rapidly exiting trio. He inwardly grimaced as he forced himself to pretend to be enjoying her attentions.

Ken felt Ana's hot breath tickle his ear. "This is much better, Ken-san. Now if we could only be alone."

Ken bristled at her brazen comment. A true geisha would never have been so forward.

She giggled as she slid her hand down his neck and caressed his shoulder lightly.

Ken heard a small snapping sound coming from Peter's general direction. Ana, Yoku and Seiko immediately stood up on cue and began preparing the tea.

"Ana is a lovely girl." He began, as he watched the three girls tripping over their kimonos and stumbling clumsily over to the food preparation area.

"Yes, she is." Ken answered, forcing a smile.

"I'm not surprised she is smitten by a young, handsome, businessman like you." Peter smiled back. "And I'm sure a man in your line of work has all of the business he can handle."

There was an uncomfortable pause. Ken knew that Peter was angling for more information about his munitions business.

A sudden crash from the other room drew his attention away from the conversation momentarily. Yoku called out, "I'm so sorry! I can get another cup."

Peter and Ken glanced back at the girls, who were bustling with preparations and cleaning up Yoku's mess.

The sweet smell of burning incense wafted in from the other room, causing Ken's attentions to drift back to Jun. He gazed longingly at the door to the private area. He wondered what was happening with Jun. That bastard had better not lay a hand on her or…

"Mr. Owashu, are you feeling ill?" Peter leaned in and examined Ken's face.

Ken snapped quickly back into his persona. "Oh, I'm sorry, Mr. Vamos. Just a little side tracked by the girls, I guess."

The three geisha returned with trays full of tea and sweets. They positioned themselves next to the businessmen and hovered over them.

Mr. Vamos began the conversation once more. "I was hoping to hear more about the types of munitions you manufacture. My associates may be very interested in your company, indeed, if you are capable of meeting our qualifications."

"What qualifications?" Ken's eyes widened and he made sure he spoke a little louder than usual. He could feel Joe's presence behind him, and he wanted Joe to hear every word.

"We are in need of rather large amounts of munitions," He began.

"Sake?" Ana beamed as she tried to hand Ken the small cup. Her fingers lightly traced along his arm.

Ken replied to her with a gentle smile. "Thank you, Ana." He stared into his cup, secretly wondering if it had been tampered with. Regardless, he was determined not to actually drink the liquid inside, so he could keep his wits about him.

He pretended to sip at the beverage, and kept his eyes fixed on Mr. Vamos, who was eagerly partaking of the sake.

"Our company is fully capable of handling large contracts, I can assure you, Mr. Vamos."

Vamos was slightly distracted by Seiko and Yoku for a moment, and then spoke up. "What are your delivery capabilities, Mr. Owashu? Can you deliver large orders on short notice?"

He tried to maintain his composure as his mind raced through the possibilities. Peter had to be with Galactor. What other organization would need so many weapons in such short notice?

Ken played it cool. "I think we may be able to accommodate your needs, Mr. Vamos, but we will need to make some arrangements with you and your associates, you understand."

Ana picked up a small piece of cake and brushed it across Ken's lips. "Here, Ken-sama, you must eat some cake. I made it just for you."

Ken was annoyed by the rude interruption, but reluctantly obliged, opening his lips slightly to accommodate Ana's fingers. His tongue flickered across her fingers, causing her to shiver and giggle in response.

Ken's attention turned back to Peter, who was enjoying the attentions of both Yoku and Seiko, speaking in soft tones and causing them to blush and erupt in giggling fits.

Ken was now brimming with curiosity as he probed his companion further. "Where exactly would you and your associates need the weapons delivered?"

Now was his chance. Would Peter actually give out the location of Galactor headquarters?

After drinking so much sake, Peter's words had begun to slur a bit. "All over. We can discuss those details once my associates agree to do business with you. And I'm sure they will be as interested as I am in closing a munitions deal with you, Mr. Owashu."

Ana chose this moment to blurt out a crude comment of her own. "Ken-san, I am interested in your weapon, too. I'm sure it is very large."

Ken choked on his cake, coughing and sputtering, as Ana held a napkin to his mouth and patted him on the back. "Are you okay, Ken-san?" She asked, concerned.

He tried to hide his embarrassment with a wide grin.

"I'm sure you would, Ana-san." Peter replied as the two girls on either side of him laughed.

As the laughter faded, Ken decided it was best to leave that comment alone. He glanced at Joe once more, silently wishing he could join him against the wall. But it was time to get the discussion back on track.

"Mr. Vamos, what type of munitions were you and your associates interested in?"

Vamos' smile vanished. " MOABs, guns…" He sipped at the sake that had been provided by Seiko, and glanced at Ken over the rim of his cup.

Ken picked up his cup and swished the liquid around before pretending to take another sip.

Mr. Vamos continued the list. "…surface-to-air missiles, howitzers, mortars…"

Ken's eyes widened as he listened to the growing inventory. Peter kept expanding the bulging list of weapons. What did Galactor want with all of those things? The girls stood up and started clearing the table.

Peter's list went on. "…grenades, land mines,..."

He gulped down more sake as he continued the huge list, and his posture began to slump. The three geisha were now cleaning the dishes.

"RPGs, lasers…um…and that's about it." He slurred, snapping his fingers at the girls behind him.

Ken gulped and prepared himself to dig for more information. Peter's guard was certainly down and he was primed and ready to be drained of information. Yoku immediately returned and sat beside Peter. She appeared concerned about him.

Peter draped an arm around Yoku and stared at Ken through glazed eyes. "What do you think, Mr. Owashu? Would you be able to provide us with such…amenities?"

Ana also returned to the table, leaving Seiko to finish cleaning. Her fingers slipped around Ken's back, and she began kneading his flesh with her hands. She bent in and whispered. "Oh, Ken-san, surely this is a great opportunity for you. Such a large contract for your company."

A sly smile spread across Ken's face as he answered. "I agree, Ana. Our company would be pleased to do business with a man of Mr. Vamos' caliber."

Ken tried not to choke on his complimentary words as he observed the drunken businessman pawing over Yoku as if she was a piece of meat.

Just then, Kevin burst through the door and joined them in the main tea room once more.

Ken tried to catch a glimpse of Jun, but was unsuccessful. His heart sank as he thought about Jun being alone with Nick in the private room.

He and Joe exchanged glances once more. Joe knew what he was thinking.

After a few minutes, Ken could take no more, and leaned in to whisper to Ana. "Ana, I can smell that wonderful incense coming in from the other room. Would you mind going to see if Jun-san has some more?"

"Certainly, Ken-san. Anything for you." Ana replied, running her fingers through Ken's long brown locks before standing up and excusing herself.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

While Ana was gone, Seiko slipped over next to Ken, in an attempt to take Ana's place.

"A handsome, successful businessman like you should have the best geisha at his side." She announced to him in a gravelly, sexy voice. "Especially now that you have such a large munitions contract with Peter-san."

Peter looked at Kevin. "Well, it's not completely settled yet. But Mr. Owashu and I discussed the possibility that his company could supply us with all of the merchandise we need."

Mr. Dean feigned surprise as he peered at Ken. "Is that right, Mr. Owashu? You have what we require?"

Ken pretended to sip at his sake once more and nodded. "Yes, Mr. Dean. We have delivered large amounts of our goods all over the world."

Kevin clapped his hands together in sheer delight. "Splendid, Mr. Owashu. We will discuss this and get back to you. If we do use your company, we will need to receive a shipment fairly soon."

"Not a problem, Mr. Dean." Ken replied.

He glanced back at the private room, and saw Ana returning with incense sticks in hand and a wide grin on her face.

She placed the incense in a small tray and lit it, causing small plumes of fragrant smoke to trail toward the ceiling. Then, she returned to Ken.

She gave Seiko a threatening look, as she claimed Ken once more, by placing an arm around his back and leaning her head on his shoulder. She spoke to Ken once more in annoying baby talk. "I hope the incense pleases you, my sweet Ken-san."

Ken groaned inwardly. He wanted to push her off of his shoulder, but he knew it would blow his cover. He had to pretend to enjoy her company. He could only imagine the taunting he would endure from Joe once they went home.

Ana kept her head on Ken's shoulder as she continued. "I apologize for the delay, but it took me a moment to get Jun's attention. She and Nick were…enjoying each other's company."

Ken's eyebrows raised. He turned his head to look back at Ana, who wore a self satisfied smirk. She couldn't wait to relay the details to anyone who would listen.

Seiko giggled, "What were they doing, Ana?"

Ana beamed as the words burst from her mouth. Now was her chance to spurt out the latest gossip. " Let's just say that Nick-san's hands were under her kimono…"

The three girls giggled, and the men smirked at each other.

Ken fumed, but desperately tried to pretend he was merely amused by this information. What was Jun thinking? How could she let that monster grope her? It was one thing to play a part, but she was taking it too far. Why hadn't she signaled her distress? Surely she couldn't be enjoying Nick's attention, could she?

Suddenly, Jun raced out of the room, with Nick trailing close behind her. Ken watched them closely. He tried to suppress the urge to get up and follow Jun.

"I apologize, Nick-sama, but I am feeling rather ill. I enjoyed your company this evening, and I hope to see you very soon." Jun made a polite bow, as Nick bent down to kiss her hand.

"I'll be waiting for you Jun-chan." Nick gave her a toothy grin.

She smiled warmly back at him. "I'll be here, Nick-sama. Good night."

Nick watched Jun walk out of the tea room, and then walked back to the table.

Peter addressed him. "Welcome back, Mr. Frye. We have missed you this evening."

"I'd like to say I missed you, too, but I'd be lying." Nick grinned, jabbing his thumb toward the door. "That Jun-chan is a lovely girl. She and I had quite an enlightening private discussion."

"I noticed, Nick-san." Ana laughed. "You two seem to talk with your hands."

Everyone laughed. Ken suppressed a groan and glanced back at Joe, who raised his eyebrows in acknowledgment.

"Ahhh, yes," Nick took the sake that had been handed to him by Seiko. "Jun-chan has some nice breasts. So soft, and sweet. I'll sample more of her tomorrow night."

The girls exchanged jealous glances as they heard that Nick was now more interested in the new girl. They wished there was a way to get rid of her. Who did she think she was, coming in and showing them up the way she did?

Ken felt his blood boil. It took all of his self control not to reach across the table and grab Nick around his neck. Unable to listen to any more of Nick's comments about Jun, he finally flashed a signal to Joe, and stood up to leave.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to call it a night." Ken announced, making a conscious effort to sound relaxed.

"Mr. Dean and I would like to discuss some things with you tomorrow, Mr. Owashu. Will you be able to return tomorrow night, so we can discuss things further?" Peter asked.

"I'll be here." Ken answered. "I look forward to it."

88888

Jun climbed into the ISO car that had been waiting for her outside the tea room. The moment she was settled, the driver pulled away.

"Back to Crescent Coral, Jun?" The driver asked.

"Yes, please." Jun replied, exhaling deeply as she pulled out her bracelet to call Dr. Nambu.

"Doctor, this is G-3." She called.

"Go ahead, G-3."

"I'm on my way to Crescent Coral. I have some important information to share with you."

"I copy, Jun. I'll meet you there."

888888888888888

Meanwhile, Ken and Joe left the tea room and climbed into Joe's car. Ken was still steaming over the evening's events.

They started their trip home in silence, and then Joe smirked as he initiated the conversation.

"You accomplished a lot tonight, my friend. Why are you so quiet?"

"Just thinking." Ken mumbled.

It was obvious to Joe that Ken was still angry. "About your meeting with Vamos and Dean?"

"Yeah. They are definitely with Galactor. I have no doubt…and I'm going to find out where their headquarters are."

"I'm sure you will, Ken." Joe continued to drive in silence for a few moments, and then brought up Jun. "Looks like Jun was pretty successful tonight, too."

"Successful at getting felt up by that Nick bastard." Ken grumbled.

"Oh come on, Ken, do you really believe Jun would behave that way when she's on duty?"

"You heard Ana and Nick, Joe…" Ken stared out the passenger side window.

"Yeah, and both of them have ulterior motives." Joe replied. "Ana wants to jump in the sack with you, and Nick was embellishing the story. I'm sure of it. I know Jun wouldn't…"

Ken's face darkened as he turned to Joe and raged. "Do you, Joe? How well do you know Jun? Is there something I should know?"

"Cool it, Ken. I'm just saying that you should have more faith in Jun than that."

"I used to, Joe." Ken growled in a low tone. "Now I'm not so sure."

"Ken, promise me that you'll stop jumping to conclusions and talk to Jun."

"I don't make promises I can't keep, Joe, and I'm not jumping to conclusions. I don't want to talk about it any more, ok?"

88888888888

Jun arrived at Crescent Coral Base and walked into Nambu's office. He was already at his desk waiting for her.

"Sit down, Jun. Tell me what you know."

Jun picked up the folds of her kimono delicately and sat down on the couch. "Well, I served tea at a private meeting between Nick Frye and Kevin Dean tonight, and I was privy to a very interesting discussion."

"Go on." Nambu replied, leaning forward on his desk.

"During the conversation, Mr. Frye made comments about Mr. Dean wearing his green suit and talking to his psychotic superior. It reeks of Galactor."

"You're right." The Doctor stated.

Jun continued. "And it seems that Nick Frye has knowledge of a new power source that is six times more powerful than Uranium. I think it was called…Lor…Loin…Lorinium?"

Nambu nodded. He pulled off his glasses and rubbed his temple. "Loronium."

"Yeah, that's it. He wants to sell it to Mr. Dean. How did you know?"

"Some of our negotiators and scientists here at the ISO have been discussing this new element lately. It seems that Mr. Frye is playing games with both Galactor and the ISO."

Jun's eyes widened. "Do you think such a thing really exists?"

"I don't know, but I intend to find out. There's only one reason Galactor would be so interested in that Loronium. They want to use it to power their bases."

Jun nodded. "I agree, Doctor. Hopefully, I'll be able to find out more information tomorrow."

"You did well, tonight, Jun. Go and get some rest." Nambu picked up the phone and dialed out. "Give me Dr. Stevens, please."

Jun nodded and stood up to leave. Two shadows stood in her way in the doorway.

"Ken…Joe…" Jun said hesitantly as she passed them. She was feeling a bit awkward about the evening's events, and her anguish over Ken's attentions to Ana had only deepened over time. He was supposed to be acting, but he really seemed to enjoy Ana's forwardness. Jun had never seen Ken respond so…positively… to another girl. Jun's heart thudded loudly in her chest as she attempted to pass the pair in the doorway.

Joe spoke up as he yanked off his tie. "Jun, we caught the tail end of your conversation. Loronium, huh? This whole thing is just getting more and more disturbing. We have to stop those Galactor bastards before they get their hands on it."

Ken nodded, but kept his focus on the floor, and his hands jammed into his pockets as he leaned against the door frame.

"What did you find out, Ken?" Jun looked at her unusually stoic leader. He didn't answer. All she could hear was Nambu talking on the phone in the background.

Joe covered for him. "Vamos wants to buy weapons from Ken. Large quantities. And he wants them shipped to different places all over the world. If he's not from Galactor, I'll eat my shuriken."

Jun giggled. "You already do that, Joe."

Joe smiled. "Uh, yeah…right."

Nambu hung up the phone and called Ken and Joe in for a briefing.

Jun decided that she'd continue on to bed. Ken's presence was making her feel even more uncomfortable.

"I'll just… be in my room." She hesitated for a moment, and then spoke again. "Good night Joe…Ken."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

She hurried down the hallway, wondering what she had done wrong. Ken seemed so angry. What had she done except play her role as a geisha as best as she could? And she had been so successful tonight, in spite of the fact that Nick had spent much of the evening leering at her and groping her. It was a small price to pay to help Ebony and to stop Galactor in its tracks.

Her eyes remained downcast as she scurried down the corridor, not paying attention to what was around her. Suddenly, she slammed into someone in the hallway.

"Ebony!" Jun cried. "I didn't expect you to be awake at this hour! I'm so sorry!"

Jun helped Ebony up off of the floor.

"It's ok, Jun. I've just had a hard time sleeping since all of this happened, and you know how it is, sleeping in a strange place."

Jun nodded. "Yes, I do."

"But I am thankful that Dr. Nambu offered to let me stay here at the base until this case is solved. I feel much safer here."

Ebony suddenly appeared concerned. "You look sad. Is everything going well?"

"Sad? No, I'm fine." Jun tried to cover up her feelings. "We have learned a lot about the Galactor activity at the Secret Garden, and I think we'll be able to put a stop to it."

"I hope you know how much this means to me, Jun." Ebony beamed and hugged Jun tightly. "I need to feel that my sister did not die in vain."

"Don't worry, Ebony." Jun squeezed back. "We'll do our best."

"Well, look who's up."

A familiar baritone voice echoed through the hallway. Joe and Ken had walked out from their debriefing.

Joe placed his hand on Ebony's back, and grinned. "How are you doing, beautiful?"

Ebony pulled away from Jun and smiled back at him. "I'm taking it a day at a time."

"Thoroughly bored, yet?" Joe grinned mischievously. He knew he'd better give Jun and Ken a chance to talk things out. And what better way than by entertaining a lovely young girl?

Ebony nodded.

"How about going for a swim with me?" Joe smiled. "That always relaxes me."

"Sounds good to me." She answered. Then the pair walked down the hallway together towards the swimming area.

888888888

Jun leaned against her door and looked at Ken. "Well?"

Ken scowled back at her. "Well what?"

"Are you going to keep it all bottled up or are you going to talk to me?"

"I thought you liked the strong, silent type." Ken growled, turning his back to her.

Jun placed a hand on his back and tried to spin him back around. It didn't work. "What are you talking about, Ken?"

"You were taking your role a bit too far tonight, weren't you?" Ken turned his face toward her and shouted. He didn't care who heard him.

"What?"

"You and Nick. Do you enjoy him feeling you up?" Ken glared at her. "You are supposed to be working, you know!"

Just then, Joe and Ebony returned from the pool area.

"I don't believe it, closed for maintenance." Joe muttered. Then he heard Jun and Ken's heated argument.

"Ken, what the hell?" Jun yelled. "What about you? You and Ana were getting mighty close as I recall. Aren't you supposed to be undercover, too, Mr. Owashu???"

She flung her body around, sending her dark curls flying as she turned her back to Ken.

Joe immediately stepped in.

"Hey, guys, I thought you would talk it out, not yell it out."

"Tell that to Ken-san, here." She thumbed back at him. "He seems to think I enjoy being groped by Nick. I thought he knew me better than that." Her voice cracked as she finished speaking, and then stalked into her room and slammed the door behind her.

Ebony's eyes widened.

Joe walked in front of Ken and looked him in the eyes. Ken tried to avoid eye contact. "Ken, didn't you see what happened when Jun was leaving?"

"I saw that she and Nick were getting too cozy. I didn't need to watch any more."

"She was pretending to be sick so she could get away from him." Joe explained. "Give her some credit, man; she can't blow her cover any more than you can."

Ken's brow unfurled as he suddenly realized what he was doing. I am judging her for doing her job too well, and I know that she is just as dedicated to being believable as I am. She is probably as repulsed by Nick as I am by Ana.

Instead of admitting he was wrong, Ken decided to sleep on it. Pride was indeed a powerful thing. "You may be right, Joe. I'm going to bed."

Joe turned to Ebony. "I'm sorry you had to see that, Ebony. That guy is the most stubborn, pigheaded person I've ever known. But he'll come around. He always does."

He placed an arm around her shoulder. "How about going to the cafeteria for a midnight snack?"

88888

The next day, Jun avoided Ken and left for the tea house a little earlier than usual. Damn him and his accusations! How could she fall for a man who didn't trust her?

She hovered in the doorway of the Secret Garden Tea room, surprised to hear that the other girls were sitting down together, having a deep discussion with Peter and Kevin. Quietly, she slid into a nearby storage room, hoping to listen in to the conversation.

"Can't we just bump her off, like we did that Ivory girl?" Ana growled. "She's in the way, and she's heard too much already, just like Ivory and the others."

"Shut up, Ana!" Peter scolded. "You'll do as you're told. She makes Nick happy for the moment, so we're keeping her…until we have no more use for her."

Kevin spoke up. "Your job is to make Mr. Owashu comfortable. Use your power of persuasion to make him accept our deal tonight. Do whatever you want, just make him feel…agreeable."

"And then what? Are Lord Katse's orders for you to kill us as well?" Seiko grumbled. "Because it won't be that easy."

"Don't be ridiculous." Peter interjected. "You three are high ranking Devil Stars. It takes too much time and money to train you. Why would he kill you? You'll just go back to your positions in the Galactor forces after this."

"You might even receive a promotion." Kevin added. "Now, it is getting late. Get yourselves prepared for this evening. It is time to pull out all the stops."

Jun held her breath as she watched and waited in the shadows. Her instincts were right. Kevin and Peter were Galactor agents, and the three women she was working with were Devil Stars. It all made sense. Their clumsiness, lack of training, brash remarks…Galactor had been replacing the original geishas with Devil Stars, gradually taking over the tea room, so they could use it for negotiations.

Now it was clear that it was Ana's job to get close to Ken, and to make him feel comfortable enough to close the munitions deal.

Jun took a deep shaky breath. So Nick was a free agent, negotiating with both Galactor and the ISO. She was a little surprised by this, as he seemed as though he would fit right in with those smarmy Galactor agents.

They intended to kill her once they were done using her to influence Nick Frye. She guessed they hadn't counted on Nick preferring her over the other girls.

Galactor was planning something big. They needed weapons from Ken and Loronium from Nick. She'd make sure they didn't get their hands on what they wanted.

88888888888

Joe started the car as Ken sat down and buckled his seatbelt. It was time to negotiate his new munitions deal with Galactor. Now that all of the details were coming together, he felt even more uneasy about the situation.

"I'm disappointed in you, Ken. You didn't talk things out with Jun, did you?" Joe scolded, as they pulled away from the base.

"I haven't even seen her today."

"Well, you know you two are going to have to work this out sooner or later."

"I'd prefer later." Ken mumbled, staring out the window.

Joe thought for a minute and then chuckled softly. "Jun wasn't thrilled with your behavior with Ana, was she?"

"Doesn't matter. I'm just doing my job." Ken stated, matter-of-factly.

"So is she." Joe remarked. They were approaching the tea house. Ken straightened his tie.

"You ready for Ana?" Joe couldn't help but to throw in a jab at his superior. He began to tease in Ana's baby voice. "Oh Ken-san, baby, take me, I'm yours!"

Ken suppressed a grin as he exited the car and walked up to the entrance. "Shut up, Joe!" He waved a fist at Joe playfully and then walked inside.

88888

Kevin Dean and Peter Vamos continued their discussion in the private tea room after the three women left to make preparations for the evening.

"Did you run the background checks?" Vamos asked.

"Yes. On both of them." Dean answered. "Dead ends."

Peter Vamos wore a shocked expression on his face. "You mean you found nothing on either Nick Frye or Ken Owashu?"

Kevin shook his head. "Nothing."

Vamos pulled out a cigarette and placed it in his mouth. "Sounds suspicious to me. I'm not so sure we should take this any further."

"I ran it by Lord Katse." Dean stated. "He gave it the green light."

"Are you kidding?" He flicked his lighter and lit the cigarette, puffing for a moment before he spoke again. "Katse's not so bright, is he? I thought he'd be more careful who he deals with."

Dean laughed. "You'd better watch your mouth, Vamos. If Katse heard that, you'd be a dead man."

Dean then pulled the cigarette out of Peter's mouth and threw it down, squashing it out under his shoe. "Besides, we need to get out there. They'll be here any minute."

"Hey! That was a perfectly good…" Vamos began, only to be cut short by Dean.

"Don't worry about it." He looked down at the ashes on the floor. "The girls will clean up this mess."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Jun slipped away from the Galactor meeting and made her way to one of the small dressing rooms in the back of the parlor. She bustled around making a lot of noise, so that the others would think she had just walked in.

Once she was ready to make her entrance, she examined herself once more in the mirror. Tonight was important. She had to stay in character no matter what happened. This mission was too important, and, Ken or no Ken, she was going to help Ebony seek revenge for her sister, and keep Galactor at bay.

Jun walked into the main tea room just as Nick darkened the doorway. She glared at Ken, who was already seated next to Ana, before she walked over to greet Nick.

"Welcome, Nick-sama," she grinned and bowed gracefully in front of him. "I'm so happy to see you tonight." She spoke loudly so that Ken could hear every word. She cocked her head to one side, catching a glimpse of him pretending to talk to Ana. However, she knew Ken..and there was no doubt in her mind that he was watching and listening.

She scanned the room, catching a quick wink from Joe, who was still holding his position against the wall.

"Jun-chan, I am so glad to see that you are feeling better this evening. I was worried about you, so I brought you these." He handed her a beautiful bouquet of orchids. She could feel Ken's eyes on her.

"Oh, thank you, Nick-sama." She beamed. "I'll just go and put these in some water."

Jun escorted Nick to where the others had been seated, and left to arrange the flowers in a vase.

Ana noticed Ken's face had darkened, and quickly turned his attention back to her. "You look so handsome tonight, Ken-san." She purred in her baby talk voice. "I'd love for you to keep me company later tonight. I get so lonely."

Ken gulped. He glanced back at Ana, nodded and smiled. He wasn't quite sure how to respond.

Jun returned with her flowers and placed them on the mat, right in front of Ken. "They are beautiful, aren't they, Ken-san?" She purposefully addressed him, knowing that this would push his buttons.

Ken forced a grin. "Yes, Jun-san. Mr. Frye must think a lot of you."

"Yes, I do." Nick admitted, as Jun sat down beside him. He reached over and rubbed one of Jun's shoulders. "Jun-chan is very special to me."

Ken frowned.

"Is something wrong, Mr. Owashu?" Peter had noticed the change in Ken's expression.

"No…no…I was just getting hungry." Ken bluffed.

Peter smiled falsely as he addressed the geisha through clenched teeth. "Perhaps, these lovely ladies have something special prepared for us tonight."

"Yes," Seiko replied. "Something very special."

All four geisha took Peter's cue and left to make preparations.

The men watched the geishas exit, and then Ken began to speak. "So, Mr. Vamos, have you and your associates had time to discuss things?"

Yoku returned and stood behind Vamos, handing him a bowl of soup as he replied. "Mr. Dean and I have discussed matters, and we would very much like for you to work with us. We have multiple contracts we would like to have filled."

Ana fawned over Ken, blowing at a spoonful of hot miso soup and then attempting to spoon some of it into his mouth. "Try it, Ken-san. I made it just for you." She babbled at him in her baby voice.

Jun cringed. She turned her head away from Ken and Ana and whispered into Nick's ear, causing a wide grin to spread across his face.

Kevin Dean spoke up. "Here are the specifications. We'll give you some time to look over them. Please do not hesitate to come to us if you have any questions. You'll get paid half up front, and the other half when you complete our order." He handed Ken a briefcase.

Ken's mind raced. Questions? If they want questions, I have about a million of them…

Ken opened the briefcase and scanned the documents.

Vamos and Dean exchanged a quick glance, and Dean nodded slightly as he eyed Ana.

On cue, she caressed the back of Ken's neck and began to chatter incessantly.

Vamos handed Ken a check. "I hope this will suffice?"

Ken tried hard to curb his enthusiasm as he looked at the check. He suddenly found himself wishing he could keep this money. He could pay off his tab at the snack, make some improvements on his airfield, and maybe even buy a new plane…

"Excellent." Was Ken's reply, as he took the check and stuck it into his shirt pocket. "We'll get started filling out your order right away."

The men all finished their soup, as the women buzzed back and forth bringing them sashimi and sake.

Ken quietly observed as he ate his food and pretended to sip at his sake once more. It became increasingly obvious that the other men were not pretending to drink, and their postures relaxed as the evening wore on.

Ana clung to Ken once more, picking up the sashimi with her fingers and offering it to him. "Ken-san, I made this for you, too. It would please me so to see you take a bite." She whined.

Ken's eyes cut straight across to Jun as he licked his lips and accepted Ana's offer. "Mmmmm," he moaned. "This is the best sashimi I ever tasted. You made this, Ana? You must really know your way around a kitchen."

"Cooking is my specialty." Ana beamed and traced a finger lightly across Ken's chest. "Nothing but the best for my big, strong, wealthy, businessman."

Joe watched the color drain from Jun's face. Ken had delivered a low blow.

She coughed and sputtered, causing Nick to respond by patting her on the back. "Are you ok, Jun-chan?"

"Yes, thank you. " She choked her reply.

How could he? She thought to herself. He knows that cooking is a sore subject with me.

However, she covered it up nicely by being even more attentive to Nick.

"Nick-sama, I'd be happy to get you some more sake. Or perhaps some tea? That sashimi smells a little fishy."

Ken and Ana glared back at her.

Joe decided that Jun and Ken's game playing needed to cease and cleared his throat in warning.

Seiko and Yoku excused themselves and left to get some tea and cakes for dessert.

"So, Mr. Frye. We also wanted to continue our little discussion with you. How much money will convince you to share your precious commodities with us?" Kevin asked.

Jun could feel Nick stiffen next to her. "Ten billion; no less."

Ken's eyes widened. He had only been given four. He knew there was a reason he hadn't gone into business.

"Ten million?" Kevin balked. "But we agreed on eight…"

"I have other interested parties, now, Mr. Dean. I'm sure you can appreciate the fact that a man needs to get the best price…"

"Other parties?"

"Yes, the ISO is very interested in my research. They'd like to put it to use for their Mantle project." Frye stated smugly.

"Mantle project? What the hell are you doing Mr. Frye? We don't appreciate being played for fools!" Vamos suddenly stood up and grabbed Jun up by the arm. He pulled out a knife and held it to her throat.

"You stupid, greedy bastard! You really made a mistake in talking to the ISO, and you'll have to pay for that mistake!" Dean added as he stood up next to Vamos.

Jun stood there in Vamos' grasp, shocked to the core.

She knew that she could easily get out of the situation, but she had to stay in character. So she maintained the helpless geisha act.

She could see Joe pull himself away from the wall, clenching his fists, and watching Ken for some sort of cue to take action.

Instead, Ken sat still and kept silent, his eyes fixated on Jun, debating internally whether or not to blow his cover.

"Give us the information, Frye, or your sweet little geisha gets it!" Peter Vamos spat.

Frye sat quietly, staring at the scene in front of him. "Do you two honestly think you can persuade me to part with my information because you'll kill Jun?"

Then he laughed maniacally. "I don't care what you do with her. Cut that bitch. I'm only sorry I didn't get a piece of her first." He picked up his sake and took a swig.

Ana was clinging to Ken, pretending to be frightened.

Joe could see Ken bristling in front of him as he stared incredulously at Nick Frye. He pushed Ana away and clenched his fists.

Finally, in pure disgust that his manipulation had failed, Vamos threw Jun to the floor with a loud thud.

Jun didn't dare to look at Ken. She could feel him watching her. Even though she knew that she was only pretending to be helpless, it hurt her ego to allow a disgusting Galactor pig to threaten her like that. She felt embarrassed that she couldn't defend herself.

She looked at Nick, who was still seated with a smug expression on his face, leering at her without one ounce of sympathy or remorse. She hated him worse than the Galactor agents at that moment. Her blood boiled. If only she could become the Swan and teach him a lesson.

She pulled herself up off the floor, brushed herself off and smacked Nick across the cheek. It wasn't much, but it made her feel better inside.

"You bastard!" She cried, and then she pulled up the hem of her kimono and raced out the door.

Ken's heart went out to her. He felt like a heel for staying in his role and not coming to her aid. If Vamos had actually tried anything, he would have stopped him, of course, unless Joe got there first.

But Jun had no way of knowing that.

"Well, my friends, think about it, and if you decide to wise up and give me what I am asking, then the information is yours. Remember, NO ONE else can give you this information. I am the only one." Nick coolly remarked. He smirked as he stood up to leave and pulled on his jacket. "Have a nice evening."

Ken immediately put his emotional mask back in place. "Well, I must be going as well. I have to say, it has been quite an exciting evening. Good night, Mr. Vamos… Mr. Dean."

As he shook their hands, he had to fight the urge to flip them over his back, pull out his boomerang and slice their throats. He dutifully resisted and trudged out the door.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Once they were in the car, Joe beat his fist on the steering wheel as he demanded an answer from Ken. "What the hell were you thinking back there, Ken? That guy could have killed Jun!"

Ken shook his head. "I wouldn't have let it happen."

"I wouldn't have let it happen. You were sitting on the floor letting Ana paw all over you!" Joe seethed as he peeled away from the tea house. "And what was the deal with you and Jun playing your stupid little mind games? I know you're still mad at each other, but you were undercover! You can't let on that you know each other, Ken, and I think you were making them suspicious!"

"Lay off me, Joe. They weren't suspicious." Ken groaned. "Besides, I closed the deal tonight. That's all that matters."

"Well, it's far from over, man. I have a feeling the shit is really going to hit the fan tomorrow night with that Mr. Frye. That guy is pure evil."

"Well, we'll find out one way, or another." Ken sighed.

88888

After debriefing with Dr. Nambu, Jun ran through the corridors of Crescent Coral Base, only stopping to open up the door to her living quarters and slam it behind her. She leaned up against the door, and slumped down, until she was crouched in a sobbing heap on the floor.

I don't know how much more of this I can take…she thought, as she cried silently.

Ken and his stupid games, allowing that Galactor tramp to paw all over him, and rubbing it in my face…being treated like someone's property, and not being able to defend myself…I know it's my job…but this has to end soon…I just can't stand it anymore…

She sat in the dark, weeping bitterly for a while, and then picked herself up and walked to the bathroom.

She wrung out a cold, damp washcloth and wiped her face. Then, she turned on the shower and threw a towel over the shower curtain rod. She stepped out of her kimono, and into the warm, steamy mist.

She hoped the water would wash all of the pain away. It helped a little, at least.

Once she finished her shower and dried herself off, she pulled out her favorite ruffled pink nightgown. It was so comfortable and soft and so…familiar. She looked forward to the days when she could just be Jun, the owner of the Snack J, and the Swan from the Science Ninja Team. Two identities were hard enough to manage, but three…nearly impossible.

She pulled out a brush and began to pull the tangles out of her damp hair.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

She froze for a moment, and then placed her brush by the sink, and pulled on her bathrobe.

She held her breath as she turned the doorknob to open the door.

"Jun," The voice called as she cracked the door open.

"I hope I didn't wake you."

The air from Jun's chest rushed out in one large gasp as she realized who had come for a visit.

"Ebony," She smiled gently. "No, I just stepped out of the shower. Please, come in."

Jun motioned for Ebony to sit down on the bed, as she sat down next to her.

"I won't keep you," Ebony began. "I know you must be tired."

Jun nodded. "Well, it was quite an eventful night."

"Do you have any information about my sister?"

Jun could see the pain in Ebony's eyes. She reached over and grasped her hand.

"Ebony, I found out that Galactor is definitely taking over the Secret Garden Tea Room so they can conduct business meetings there. All of the girls who disappeared…"

"Are dead…" Ebony finished. Her eyebrows furrowed in disgust. "I was afraid of that."

"Yes, but the reason they are dead is because they, as well as your sister, knew too much information. Galactor has replaced them with their own girls."

"Untrained girls…" Ebony interjected, with a sigh. "How could they make such a mockery of our way of life?"

"Unfortunately, your sister got too close to a man named Nick Frye. The same man I have been working for. He is an independent contractor who has information that is of great value to Galactor, and they will kill anyone who stands in the way of them getting that information." Jun swallowed hard. "Including me."

"Nick Frye," Ebony's eyes widened in horror. So that was the name of the man who was responsible for her sister's death. She felt her jaw stiffen as she clenched her teeth.

She gazed back at the weary-eyed young woman who was fighting for her sister's honor."Jun! No! Please, don't go back…I don't want you to risk your life…"

Jun squeezed Ebony's hand. "Don't worry, Ebony. I have Ken and Joe with me, and I have been trained for these types of undercover operations. Besides, we have to stop Galactor from getting that information, and we have to seek revenge for your sister. I want to know that she did not die in vain. Her sacrifice may lead to saving the world from Galactor."

"Galactor must pay for what they've done." Ebony said, with an uncharacteristic hardness to her voice.

Suddenly, her face softened again, and she looked at Jun almost guiltily, giving her a half-hearted smile. "Jun, I'll never forget what you, Joe and Ken are doing for me. Thank you. "

She slid off of the bed and gracefully walked to the door. Before turning the doorknob, she turned back once more. "Stay safe, Jun."

Jun nodded as she leaned back onto her soft pillows. "I will."

Ebony opened the door and spoke to someone in the hallway. "Ken, I am so happy to see you are safe. Jun told me that it was a very eventful night."

"Yes, it was, Ebony." Ken answered as he approached the doorway. He craned his neck to try to see inside the room. "Is Jun in there?" He asked.

Ebony nodded and moved out of his way. "Yes, she is. I believe she was just about to get into her bed."

Jun saw Ken's face peeking around the corner. His eyes widened as he saw Jun reclining against her pillows. "We need to talk." He stated in a demanding tone.

Ebony quickly excused herself and scurried down the hall.

Jun frowned. "Yes sir." She answered sarcastically.

Ken walked in and leaned against the wall. "Are you ok?"

"You mean, you actually care?" Bitterness dripped from her voice as she stared at her superior.

"Believe it or not, yes I do…and so does Joe. We were both worried about you tonight."

"You two have a funny way of showing it."

"Come on, Jun, you know good and well that we can't blow our cover."

"You play your role well, Ken-san… and so does your little Galactor friend, Ana. I'm so glad you've finally found a girl who can cook for you."

"Look, Jun…"

"I really don't want to hear it, Ken…that was totally uncalled for…"

"And I guess rubbing your bouquet of flowers in my face was proper behavior?"

"Just go away, Ken," Jun's voice cracked, and she turned her back to the Eagle, in an effort to hide her tears. "I don't want to look at you or talk to you unless we're on a mission…ever again…I can't take any more of this…"

Jun couldn't believe how much pain she had to endure from this mission. The fact that she and Ken had shared a solitary kiss before the mission had started made her feel so confused and hurt. She wondered what he felt for her, if anything. Was she merely a teammate to him, or was she something more?

At that moment, Jun silently decided that she would not allow Ken access to her heart any longer. She vowed to keep a safe emotional distance.

Ken could hear the raw emotion in her voice. She looked so fragile, wrapped up in her thin, silken pink robe, curled up in a fetal position. He wanted to scoop her up into his arms and comfort her. He wanted to make things right again. But he knew that as long as this case remained open, he had to keep his distance.

This mission was tearing them apart, and it wouldn't get any better until they were able to shed their undercover identities. He watched her and listened to her soft whimpering for a moment. It hurt him to hurt her like this.

Ken made up his mind that apologizing to Jun before the mission was complete would only make things worse. They had nearly blown their cover because they were angry at each other, and now, Jun was so angry that she was pushing him away. Perhaps, it was for the best. At least they would be able to finish the mission without emotions flaring again. He decided it was best just to leave things the way they were... for now...

He sighed and opened the door, shoved his hand in his pocket, and trod slowly back to his room.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Jun arrived early at the tea house the next night, hoping to catch Peter and Kevin in another incriminating conversation, but unfortunately, no one else had yet arrived. Instead, she busied herself preparing for the evening ahead.

But no matter how hard she tried to get her mind off of Ken, Jun found that she wasn't able to. Despite her strong resolution of the night before, she was forced to admit to herself that she had feelings for the Eagle. Of course, it was becoming clear that he didn't return those feelings, and _that_ was what she had to deal with.

She busied herself making preparations for tea and refreshments in the kitchen, and didn't realize how much time had passed until she heard Nick's voice yelling angrily from the next room.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Mr. Frye." came Kevin's voice through the wall.

Jun peered out of the kitchen, taking in the scene in the tea room. Nick, Kevin and Peter were all present, but there was no sign of the other geisha. There was also an old man whom Jun didn't recognize, leaning against the wall at the back of the room.

"Damn me if you don't! My office was ransacked today!" Nick growled, raising his fist threateningly at the two men.

"We had nothing to do with that." Peter said, a little too quickly.

"Of course you did." Nick sneered. "You were looking for the Loronium data. But I know that you didn't find it. And guess what, gentlemen?"

Peter and Kevin looked at each other, their worry evident on their faces.

"The price has just gone up to _fifteen_ billion dollars." Nick said smugly.

"You can't do that!" sputtered Kevin.

"Can't I?" sneered Nick, a dark expression on his face. "You want the information that badly, then you'll have to pay for it. And I can guarantee you won't find it, no matter how many of my facilities you destroy with your 'searching'."

The tension between Nick and the other men was evident. They glared at each other from across the room. Finally, Kevin spoke.

"We don't deal like that, Mr. Frye. You'll have to go elsewhere."

"Fine." Nick smirked. "I will…"

But he didn't get a chance to finish his sentence. His eyes were drawn to a figure standing in the doorway.

"Ivory!" gasped Nick in utter shock.

Peter's and Kevin's heads whipped around, to see what Nick was talking about. Their jaws fell to the floor upon seeing the graceful figure standing before them.

"We… we got rid of you…" Peter stuttered.

"How dare you!" said Ebony. Her voice was low, but it held a level of menace that Jun hadn't been aware that the soft-spoken woman was capable of. What had made her come here, tonight? Didn't she know it was dangerous?

The Swan stood, frozen in place, uncertain of whether or not now was the right time to reveal her presence to the others.

"How dare you!" Ebony repeated, glaring at Peter and Kevin. "How dare you make a mockery of everything I hold dear? How dare you destroy innocent geisha because they get in your way? How dare you treat human life so callously?"

She did not raise her voice, but the venom with which she spoke was apparent to all in the room. Ebony stood, elegant and gracious, every inch a geisha, reprimanding these men like the villains they were.

"And _you_!" she continued, turning her vicious gaze on Nick, "You stood by, allowing these men to profit from their treacherous actions! You never cared for _any_ of the geisha who entertained you, did you? We're all just _playthings_ to you!"

Despite her diminutive size, it was clear that the wrathful Ebony terrified all of these men.

All, but one.

"We don't have time for this." said the old man, who had, until now, been silent.

Jun regarded the unknown figure for a moment. The man appeared to be in his eighties at least, wizened and bent over with the weight of his years. But his voice was clear and strong, and Kevin and Peter obviously deferred immediately to him when he spoke.

"Mr. Frye." said the old man, approaching Nick. "We _will_ purchase that information from you, for the _original_ price we agreed upon."

"You're out of your mind." sneered Nick, Ebony's appearance forgotten with this new distraction. "_I_ hold the power here, old man, not _you_!"

"You think so?" the man laughed, then he turned to Kevin.

"Kill him." the man ordered, waving his hand at Nick and stepping away.

Jun froze, uncertain as to whether or not they were bluffing. She didn't want to reveal herself unless it was absolutely necessary. Yet, the information that Nick had regarding Loronium was incredibly valuable to the ISO. Much as she hated the man personally, she couldn't allow him to die.

Yet… she had seen Nick successfully call the bluff of Galactor before. She hoped that he would be able to pull it off again. Certainly, he was acting confidently now.

Ebony stood still as well, not quite understanding what was going on, but unable to tear her eyes from the scene being played out in front of her.

Kevin pulled a gun out of his jacket and stepped over to Nick, holding it to his head with an outstretched arm.

"Give us the information, or die." Kevin said.

"You won't kill me." Nick laughed. "Without me, you will _never_ get your hands on that Loronium. _I_ am the only one who has the information you require."

"We would hate to lose that information, Mr. Frye." the old man said. "But we would rather see you dead, then have you sell it to the ISO."

Nick's face went pale, as he began to understand that the threat was, indeed, real.

"The data is on a microchip!" he blurted.

"Very good." the old man smiled thinly. "Now we're getting somewhere. _Where_, exactly, is this microchip?"

"Inside of my body." Nick gasped, falling to his knees in fear. Kevin's hand moved with him, so that the gun remained pointing at Nicks' head. "It was the only way to ensure that no one could steal it from me."

"Thank you." smiled the old man, smiling coldly. "Now," he turned to Kevin, "kill him."

"But… I told you where the information was!" Nick protested, as Kevin cocked his pistol.

"And we can retrieve that chip more easily if you are dead." the old man replied icily.

Jun knew that she had to act. There was no other choice but to break her cover. She flew into the room, kicking Kevin's hand, sending the gun flying into the air. The Swan stiffened her fingers, landing a strike on his neck, breaking it with a single blow. She then pivoted on her toes, landing her other foot in the old man's stomach, sending him flying across the room, even as she used the heel of her hand to smash Peter's nose, driving the bone upward into his brain with a sickening crunch.

"Jun!" exclaimed Nick, "You saved me! What…"

"I'm with the ISO." Jun said curtly, deciding to reveal a shortened version of the truth. "I'm here to protect you. We have to get out of here, now." She pulled the shaken man to his feet, moving him toward Ebony and the door.

"Not so fast." the old man was getting up, surprisingly strong for someone of his advanced years. He pulled at the corner of his jacket, and his clothing swirled in front of him for a moment, revealing an entirely different person underneath.

"Lord Katse!" cried Nick, in absolute terror.

"Protect me!" Nick screamed, attempting to hide behind Jun's skirts. "That's your job, isn't it?"

"No," Katse said, his upper lip curling into a sneer as he pulled a gun out of his cape, "I don't think we'll be needing your ISO 'protector'." The Galactor Leader pulled the trigger on the gun, pointing it straight at Jun.

Jun couldn't believe how stupid she had been. How could she not have guessed that Berg Katse was close by? But she didn't have long to berate herself, as a bullet was headed her way. She moved to avoid the shot…

Only to be pushed aside by Ebony. The geisha cried out, and fell on top of Jun, knocking them both to the floor.

Both women lay unmoving upon the tatami mats. A large bloodstain began to spread beneath their bodies.

"Well, it looks like I got two for one!" Katse laughed chillingly, waving his gun at Nick. He pressed a panel in the wall, and a section of the floor drew back, exposing a large, square hole going into the ground.

"Come on!" Katse said impatiently, jamming his gun into the sobbing Nick's back. The Galactor Leader and his prisoner moved into the hole, and the cover retracted, leaving no sign that it had ever been there.

Jun moved quickly, sitting up, and gently rolling Ebony off of her body. A large bloodstain blossomed over Ebony's chest, and the geisha's breathing was shallow.

"Ebony!" Jun sobbed, attempting to stem the blood flow with her own kimono. "Hold on! I'll get you to a hospital!"

"Jun… no time…" Ebony said, gasping for air.

"Yes, we're leaving right now!" Jun insisted.

"No… defeat Galactor… for Ivory…"

Ebony's head rolled to the side, and it was clear to the Swan that she was gone.

"Damn Katse!" Jun screamed, slamming her fist into her thigh. Why had Ebony jumped in front of the bullet? Why had she sacrificed herself?

But inside, Jun knew the answer. It was because, to Ebony, revenge against Galactor was more important, and Ebony knew that Jun was more capable of carrying that out than she was.

Ebony had been more like Joe than any of them had realized.

Jun shed a few tears for her friend, cursing Katse with every word she knew, but then forced herself to clear her mind.

She had a job to do. She would not dishonor Ebony's sacrifice by letting Galactor get away with this.

She had to enter the base, go after Katse, and bring Nick safely to the ISO.

But first…

Jun slipped into the kitchen, then transmuted into the Swan.

"This is G3 to G1." she said into her bracelet. "Katse was at the Secret Garden. Peter and Kevin are down. Ebony…"

Her professional tone slipped, and a sob caught in her throat.

"What happened to Ebony?" asked Ken. Somehow, just hearing his voice, even over her communicator, made Jun feel a little better.

"She came here, to confront Nick… and now… she's…" Jun couldn't say the words.

"I understand." came Ken's response. "We'll be there shortly."

"There is a Galactor base underneath the tea house." Jun informed him. "I'm going in."

"No, G3!" Ken ordered, his tone concerned, "You cannot go in there alone! Wait for us!"

"Nick has been abducted. Katse will kill him to get the information about the Loronium deposits. I have to go _now_." Jun said grimly, before ending the communication. She turned her bracelet off, so that Ken couldn't contact her again.

She had to honor Ebony's memory, by doing what the geisha had asked. Ken wouldn't understand. The Eagle wasn't about revenge… unless it was his own revenge. He would insist that she wait.

But Jun couldn't do that.

Even if it meant going against orders.

Jun pressed the same wall panel that Katse had, and the floor opened up for her.

The Swan entered the base, the door closing behind her.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"G2, this is G1."

"Look, I'll be there in a second, okay?' Joe sighed over Ken's bracelet.

"We have to leave, _now_!" Ken ordered. "Birdstyle. We'll take the G2. It's faster."

"What?" Joe exclaimed. "What happened?"

"Katse showed up. Kevin and Peter are down. And something's happened to Ebony." Ken explained, entering the garage at ISO Headquarters

The Condor rushed into the garage, already in Birdstyle. The Eagle was there to meet him, and they continued their conversation as they both got into the G2 and left as quickly as possible.

"What happened to Ebony?" Joe demanded. There was a strange quality to his voice that Ken couldn't place.

"I don't know." Ken admitted. "But I think it's bad. Jun seemed upset about it."

"Jun knows about this?" Joe shouted, raising his bracelet to his lips. "G2 to G3! Respond now!"

"It's no use." Ken said, shaking his head. "I think she's turned off her bracelet."

"Why the hell would she do that?"

"I suspect that she's entered the Galactor base by herself, against orders." Ken sighed.

"Damn!" Joe banged on the steering wheel, causing the G2 to swerve momentarily into oncoming traffic, before the Condor recovered control.

"Where is this base?"

"Apparently it's under the tea house." Ken replied. "Katse took Nick in there, and Jun thinks he might kill our Mr. Frye."

"I don't think that would be a big loss." Joe grumbled.

"Nick has the data about the Loronium." Ken pointed out. "That could be very valuable to the ISO."

"If that bastard had anything to do with what's happened to Ebony, I'm going to kill him myself." the Condor growled. "Data or no data."

88888

The Swan moved quietly along the corridors of the base. As Galactor bases went, this one appeared to be small, with a low personnel complement. Jun suspected that it had been built _because_ of the tea house on top, as the Secret Garden had been a party of Utoland's cultural history for nearly three centuries.

She heard footsteps, and so the Swan ducked into a nearby room, closing the door quietly behind her. Unfortunately, the metal it was constructed of was too thick to allow her to hear what was going on outside. Jun simply counted to fifty, then opened the door a crack, to check the hallway.

The corridor was empty, so the Swan resumed her search for Nick and Katse.

88888

"Did you hear anything back there?" Yoku asked. "I could have sworn that there was a door closing."

"So what?" Ana snapped. "There are all kinds of soldiers on this base. They're allowed to close doors, aren't they?"

"I suppose…" Yoku said, looking embarrassed.

"Don't take it out on poor Yoku." Seiko said to Ana. "You're just mad because you've been ordered to kill Mr. Owashu, instead of jump into bed with him."

"Yeah, poor Ana never had a chance to check out Ken-san's _mighty weapon_." snickered Yoku. "And after all of her bragging…"

"Well, after we kill him, maybe we can look and see how _mighty_ it really is." Seiko laughed. "Maybe we're saving you from a night of misery, Ana!"

"Just shut up!" Ana growled angrily.

"Oh, Ken-san, let me feed you my sashimi!" laughed Yoku, doing a fair imitation of Ana's 'baby-talk' voice. "I made it just for you…."

"Shut up!"" Ana cried.

"She's right." sighed Seiko. "We're there. Yoku, you and I will take on that bodyguard of his, and Ana can have Ken-san all to herself."

Ana glared angrily at her companions, but didn't say anything.

The three women walked out into the tea room, nearly tripping over their kimono as they attempted the last step up from the hole in the floor.

"Ugh… what a mess!" Seiko wrinkled her nose in disgust at seeing the bodies of Ebony, Peter and Kevin on the floor.

"Hey… isn't that the Ivory girl we got rid of a couple of months ago?" Ana exclaimed.

"Sure looks like her." Seiko shrugged. "But at this point it doesn't matter. She's dead."

"I suppose." Ana shrugged.

"Good riddance to this garbage." Yoku kicked at Peter's stomach. "Can you believe this jerk actually tried to get me into bed? Why, he's nothing but a second class sergeant!"

"I don't do bloodstains." Ana sighed, noting the large red pool under Ebony's corpse. "And even if I did, we wouldn't have time to clean up anyhow. Let's meet Mr. Owashu and his 'associate' in the entryway, and bring them into the other chamber."

"We'd better be fast!" Seiko pointed out. "I think I heard them."

The three girls hurried out into the entryway, but they were not expecting the visitors who had arrived.

"Gatchaman!" Ana cried.

88888

Jun moved stealthily down the corridor, looking for any sign of Katse and Nick. Oddly, she didn't encounter any other Galactor personnel, but then, this didn't appear to be a large base.

At the end of the main corridor, Jun came upon a large door with the Galactor devil symbol on it. Unfortunately, there was no way to see or hear what lay beyond. Jun didn't like to go in unprepared.

Fortunately, it looked like there was a ceiling vent not too far back down the hallway. The Swan smiled to herself. Galactor base design was _so_ predictable. She threw her yo-yo around the grate, pulling lightly until it was dislodged. Moments later she was inside of the vent, closing it behind her.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The Eagle glared at the three surprised geisha.

"Show us where the entrance is." he ordered them.

"What?" Seiko asked, surprised.

"The entrance to where?" asked Yoku nervously.

"The entrance to the Galactor base." growled Joe. "We know you are all with Galactor, so there's no reason to pretend with us."

"Thank goodness!" smirked Ana. "I really hate these things, you know?" The would-be geisha gestured to her kimono. "I mean, how boring can you get?"

With a smooth motion, Ana pulled at her kimono, discarding the costume to reveal her Devilstar uniform underneath. Seiko and Yoku did the same.

"I'm so pleased that we have finally met, Gatchaman." Ana purred. "You don't know how long I have waited to do battle with you."

"The pleasure is _not_ mutual." Ken grunted at her. "Now show us the entrance to the base!" The Eagle held up his Birdrang in a threatening manner.

Rather than answer, Seiko leapt into the air, flying toward the two ninjas, while Yoku pulled out a rose bomb, aiming to throw it in Joe's direction.

The Condor sent his leg out in a roundhouse kick, making contact with Seiko's stomach, while simultaneously throwing a feather shuriken that pierced Yoku's heart. The rose bomb dropped to the floor just before its owner, detonating underneath the Devilstar's body. The Condor smiled in grim satisfaction at Yoku's smoking remains.

"I _hate_ Devilstars." he growled, and Ana's face blanched.

Seiko moaned softly, and began pulling herself to her feet. The Eagle's Birdrang flew through the air, slicing her throat before she could even finish sitting up.

Ken caught the weapon in his hand without looking at it. His eyes never left Ana's face, and the vicious expression in his eyes made the Devilstar tremble.

"You wanted to know where the base was…" she said in a quavering voice.

"_Now_ we're getting somewhere." Ken said in a cold voice.

"It's… it's in here…" Ana stuttered, nearly tripping over her own feet as she nervously glanced down at her recently slain comrades.

Joe poked the Devilstar none-too-gently in the back with the end of his cablegun, and she stumbled, leading the two ninjas into the main tea room and pressing the wall panel to reveal the floor entrance.

The moment they entered, Joe spotted the fallen geisha.

"Ebony!" he cried, his voice ragged and torn. Ken turned, shocked. He had never seen such intensity of emotion coming from the Condor before.

Joe knelt down, gently turning Ebony's body over, so that her eyes stared upward, their sightless gaze fixing on his face.

"Damn you, Galactor!" Joe cried. "Why do you always have to do this?"

"Joe…" Ken said, unsure of what to say. He placed a hesitant hand on his friend's shoulder.

A strange reflection at the edge of his visor caught his eye, and the Eagle turned, just in time to avoid a rose bomb rushing toward where his neck had been a mere second before. It detonated harmlessly against the opposite wall.

"You will die for your arrogance, Gatchaman!" Ana sneered. "You think you can stand up to Galactor; that only _your_ goals, _your_ ideals are acceptable! But when Lord Katse crushes your very existence into dust, it is _we_ who will be laughing!"

She launched herself at Gatchaman in a flying kick, but the Eagle grabbed her leg, twisting her off balance and throwing her across the room. Her head banged against the wall with a sickening thud, and the Devilstar fell to the floor, her eyes blank and blood trickling from her ears.

The Eagle stood, his body heaving from his exertion, and his anger. He had endured unimaginable pain because of this woman. The growing rift between himself and Jun had nearly torn his soul apart, and now Ana had the audacity to lecture him on right and wrong, as if a Galactor had any _true_ understanding of those concepts.

He stood still for a moment, letting his head clear, then turned to find himself facing the Condor.

"Let's find Katse." Joe said, a murderous glare in his eye.

Ken noticed that Ebony had been laid out on the floor, her eyelids closed, and her hands resting peacefully on her chest. But the expression on Joe's face told him that he shouldn't mention his observations.

"Let's find Jun." he said, and the Condor nodded curtly.

The two were silent as they descended the steps into the base, and the corridors were surprisingly clear of goons. After a few minutes they found a door at the end of a hallway with a Galactor devil symbol on it.

This looks like an area where Katse would hang out." Joe grunted, his ear against the door. "But I don't hear anything. The wall's too thick."

"Wait a minute…" Ken said, his forehead furrowing. He turned, walking back down the hall slowly, while looking up at the ceiling. Suddenly he stopped, then knelt down on the floor, running his fingertips over the cold surface.

"Jun went in that way." the Eagle said, standing and pointing up at the ceiling.

The Condor looked up, and saw a grate for the air vent directly above them.

"In _there_?" he asked skeptically. "Are you sure?"

"Look…" The Eagle held up his fingertips. There was a fine powder on them, the same color as the plaster on the ceiling.

"I know how she operates." Ken grinned.

"You're in love, Ken." Joe said quietly, his tone deadly serious. "Don't let it get away from you. Tell her, _now_… before it's too late."

Ken thought he saw a glimmer of something in the Condor's eye, and the Eagle realized that Ebony's death had affected Joe more than he was willing to admit.

"You're right, Joe." Ken sighed. "I'll tell her, as soon as this mission is over."

"At least _you've_ finally gotten your head on straight." Joe grunted, turning away so that Ken could not see his face.

"I'm going to go this way." Ken said, pointing at the grate. "You go through the door." he told Joe. "We'll keep contact on our bracelets, and enter together."

"Roger." Joe said grimly, heading down the hallway.

88888

The air duct was a tight fit, but fortunately Jun was slim. She moved along, inch by inch, pulling herself forward toward the filtered light ahead that indicated the position of the next grate.

Looking down, the Swan grinned to herself. Berg Katse was right below her!

"Now, Mr. Frye," the madman laughed, "before we kill you, do you care to help us out by telling us _where_ on your body this chip is located?"

Jun couldn't see Nick from her position, but she could hear him gibbering in fear.

"Please don't hurt me! I'll give you whatever you want! Anything!"

"I'm afraid it's too late for that." Katse sneered. "You are of no further use to us." The Galactor Leader waved his hand, presumably to instruct some guards to deal with his prisoner.

"But, I am of use!" Nick protested. "I know all kinds of secrets! Things about resources… and the ISO!"

"The ISO?" Katse stopped, his hand in midair. "What do you know about the ISO?"

"Lots of things!" Nick babbled. "Anything you want to know!"

"That girl, who helped you before…" Katse said thoughtfully, his fingers stroking his chin, "she was with the ISO. _You_ must be with the ISO as well!"

"Uh… yes…" Nick said, suddenly uncertain as to what the correct answer would be.

"So, you're an ISO agent!" Katse accused him. "Although a rather pitiful one, I must say. If this is all they can dredge up…"

The Galactor Leader contemplated the situation for a moment.

"I don't think a pathetic piece of garbage like this has anything useful to tell us." Katse declared. "Kill him."

"Wait!" cried Nick.

A streak of white shot down from the ceiling, landing on the back of Berg Katse's neck. The Galactor madman crumpled to the floor, underneath his purple cape.

Jun looked around. Now she understood why there were no guards in the hallway. They appeared to all be staring straight at her. At least forty goons surrounded the Swan, who was standing next to the prone figure of Berg Katse.

Two of the guards held Nick Frye, and a third was jamming a rifle into his stomach. Though it pained her to protect this pathetic excuse for a man, Jun targeted these soldiers first, to prevent them from hurting Nick.

She flew at the startled goons, thrusting her hand at one and breaking his neck, while simultaneously whirling her body around, to throw her heels into the faces of the other two. All three goons fell to the ground at approximately the same time.

The moment he was released, Nick scrambled to the other side of the room for cover, content to let the Swan fight the battle by herself.

The other goons drew their rifles, and began to fire at the blur of pink and white that was the Swan. Jun shot out her yo-yo with her right hand, sending a charge into a group of oncoming soldiers while using her left hand to somersault herself over the shoulder of another nearby guard. A second after her feet had left the ground, a hail of laser bullets flew through the space she had just occupied, piercing the chests of a dozen surprised goons.

The Swan landed gracefully, crouching and sending out her yo-yo a bare inch from the floor, tripping a group of green-uniformed guards who were rushing toward her position. The Galactor goons fell on top of the wire as it electrified, convulsing even as smoke began emitting from underneath their masks.

Only five soldiers were left. Jun neatly sent a drop kick into one's nose, then flipped and executed a side kick into another's torso. The remaining three approached, trembling, only to meet a deadly blast from a Yo-Yo Strike.

The Swan stood swiftly, her wings falling in graceful folds around her, a sea of unmoving green uniforms at her feet.

Unfortunately, Jun wasn't the only one on her feet. Berg Katse was holding a terrified Nick Frye in his grasp, his right hand pointing a gun into the trembling man's ear.

"Don't come any closer!" Katse threatened, "Or I'll kill him!"

Jun froze. She knew that Katse was capable of doing what he said, and he was more slippery than an eel. The ISO needed that Loronium information. She couldn't let Nick die.

"Surrender now, Katse, and there won't be any problem." the Swan said calmly, knowing that Berg Katse would _never_ give himself up, but looking for a way to distract the madman from his task.

Predictably, the Galactor Leader laughed.

"You may have killed my troops, Science Ninja," Berg Katse smirked, "but I'm betting that you're alone. There was no one to help you out during that little display of yours, just now."

Jun didn't know how to respond. They were at a stalemate: neither one of them willing to give up, the life of Nick Fry holding them both in place.

Suddenly, a feather shuriken flew through the air, landing on the Galactor Leader's right hand, causing him to drop his weapon in surprise.

"You'd be wrong about that, Katse." sneered the Condor from the doorway.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Katse's gun slammed onto the floor and fired unexpectedly, creating a rather large hole in the ceiling.

"I'm hit!" Ken growled, as he grasped his shoulder. He had desperately tried to maintain silence, but cried out in pain in spite of himself. A loud moan echoed down from the ceiling, diverting the attention of all who were in the room.

Nick used the opportunity to squirm out of Katse's grasp and zip up the stairs.

The caped villain sneered as he also took advantage of the distraction to turn tail and dart away.

"You'll never get away with this!" Katse's insidious cackle reverberated as he left.

The infuriated Condor tore off after his foe. "Come back here, you coward!" he yelled.

Meanwhile, Jun stood perched in a fighter's stance, still in shock, and eyeing the hordes of goons who were just arriving in the doorway. Hundreds of guns directed their guns at her. She was so weary, but there was no escape.

"Give it up, Lady." The goon captain demanded. "You've caused enough trouble for Lord Katse. Your trouble making days are over."

The hole in the ceiling suddenly cracked open even more, and a huge crash interrupted the goon's speech. The metal grate clanged loudly on the floor.

"The hell they aren't!" Ken shouted. "Come on, Jun!"

As he flew down from the ceiling, his boots aimed right at the captain's jaw. The goon leader fell to the floor with a heavy thud.

The surprised goons fired their weapons, filling the air with bullets. Jun smiled as she leapt into the air and wrapped her yoyo cord around several Galactor minions, bringing them to their knees with a brilliant explosion of electricity.

Ken dashed about, slinging his boomerang around the room, taking out many more guards, and kicking others in the head as he landed.

As he was about to make a final leap into the air to take out the last of the unit, pain from his left shoulder doubled him over. He had forgotten that his shoulder had been hit when Katse's gun fired into the ceiling.

Ken's intended victim responded by jabbing his gun under the Eagle's chin.

"Stop!" The goon shouted. "Or your comrade will die!"

Jun froze as she turned and faced Ken. She had been fighting almost back-to-back with Ken, and she hadn't noticed that he had been wounded in all of the excitement.

She was horrified to see her commander wincing in pain, holding his hand to his blood-soaked shoulder, as the goon's weapon pressed against his neck.

"Drop your weapon, Swan. It's over." The goon cackled.

"Don't do it, Jun!" Ken demanded.

Jun wore a mask of defiance as she held her hands up in the air. Her right hand was cupped around her yoyo.

"As you wish." She smirked.

Her yoyo dangled in the air momentarily and then swung back to crack the villain's skull. The soldier collapsed onto the floor at Ken's feet.

Ken and Jun finally found themselves standing in a quiet room, amongst a sea of dead bodies.

Ken shuddered. "Thanks, Jun."

"You don't have to thank me, Ken." The Swan blushed. "Are you ok?"

She rushed to Ken's side and carefully examined his wound. "You've lost a lot of blood. Let's get you bandaged up."

Jun led Ken up the stairs and found a robe hanging in one of the rooms. She gingerly laid Ken down against the wall and began to tear the garment into strips. She used the strips of fabric to dress Ken's shoulder.

"It'll have to do for now." She gazed at him intently. "At least the bleeding is stopped. How are you feeling?"

"A little weak, but I'm ok." Ken replied. Then his eyes widened. "We have to go and find Joe!" He stood up to go after his friend, but Jun pushed him back down.

"Oh, no you don't…"

Jun lifted her communicator to her lips and called for Joe. "G2, this is G3, do you read me?"

"This is G2." Joe responded.

"Is everything ok with you, Joe? Where is Katse?"

"Yeah, I'm ok," Joe answered, sounding despondent. "Damn fool got away again."

"Come back to the tea house." Jun ordered. "Ken is hurt. We have to get him back to base."

"What happened? Is it serious?" The Condor sounded concerned.

"Katse's bullet got him in the shoulder. He's lost a lot of blood, but I have it bandaged enough to get him back home."

"I'm on my way, Jun. Be there in a sec."

The Swan took a look around the tea house. Bodies were everywhere. She swallowed hard as she recalled the battle that had taken so many lives. Her eyes glistened with tears.

"I can't look at this death and destruction anymore. We need to go outside." She sighed heavily, helped Ken up and took him out into the garden for some fresh air. She then propped him against a tree while they waited for Joe to return.

Jun turned back and noticed Ken's pale features. He had lost quite a bit of blood.

"Ken? Are you ok? Please don't die on me, Ken," she whimpered. "We have to die together!"

"What are you talking about, Jun?" Ken replied weakly, smiling. "I'm a little shaky, but I'm ok. You know Gatchaman is invincible."

She was relieved to hear the sound of familiar footsteps approaching.

"Look who the Condor drug in!" Joe announced. Joe had Nick suspended in air, being held up by his collar.

"Please, don't kill me!" Nick bawled.

"Killing is too good for you!" The Condor growled at the cowardly captive. " I'll torture you first, for what you did to Ebony."

He punched Nick in the gut for good measure. The manipulative Mr. Frye bellowed in pain.

"Wait, Joe." Ken ordered.

Jun stood up and walked toward Joe."Save it for Katse. He's the one who killed Ebony, not Nick. Besides, we need Nick around a while longer so we can get some information out of him."

"Alright then, but he's all mine after we question him," Joe grumbled. "You're coming with me…"

"It's not quite the Tea Room, but we have deluxe accommodations in the brig for you... security officers watching you night and day and anticipating your every whim." Jun snapped at Nick as she watched Joe bind Nick's wrists and ankles together tightly.

Nick summoned up the strength once more to strike back at his captors. He glared back at Jun. "Maybe they'll even bring you down for a little conjugal visit." He spat.

Before Jun could reply, Joe threw a punch at Nick that knocked him unconscious.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Joe tossed his bound and gagged prisoner in the front seat, as Jun helped Ken into the back seat of the car, and then sat beside him, so that she could tend to his wounds.

Once they were seated, Jun removed both of their helmets and tossed them onto the floor boards of Joe's car. She applied pressure to the bandages on his shoulder to help stop the bleeding.

Jun could see that Ken's life was no longer in danger now that the bleeding was under control, but her heart felt as though it had been ripped from her chest. She had been so worried about him, and about his feelings for her. And now she was unsure of what to say to him.

"Ouch!" Ken complained. "Do you have to push so hard?"

"Sorry, Ken. But I have to stop the bleeding." Jun answered, she felt a sly smirk creep across her face as she thought about paying him back for his bad behavior. "Stop being such a baby. Besides, now that you seem to be feeling a little better, I want to talk to you about your behavior with Ana."

"Ana?" Ken gulped. "What do you mean?"

"The cooking remark. Was that really necessary?"

Ken frowned. He could feel the Swan glaring at him. "No more necessary than your flower remarks…besides, we were undercover, only playing a part, remember?"

"I guess you have a point, there, Ken-san." Jun surmised. "How about we call it even?"

88888

They arrived at Crescent Coral base, and rushed Ken to the infirmary to have his shoulder treated.

Joe was more than happy to escort Nick to the interrogation room to meet with Dr. Nambu.

The Swan paced outside Ken's room until the nurse announced that he could have visitors.

A shirtless Ken sat up on the edge of the cot as she entered the room.

"So how is the invincible Gatchaman?" She teased.

"Feeling a little less invincible these days." Ken grinned, as he leaned back against the wall behind him.

They chuckled lightly and then sat in silence for a few moments. Ken was feeling a bit cold from his blood loss. He shivered involuntarily.

"Cold?" Jun asked, as she scanned the room for a blanket. She pulled one out of the closet and draped it around his shoulders. "Here, this may help."

Ken could feel the heat of Jun's body as she pressed against him. Her head rested on his right shoulder, and her arm draped across his chest.

"I'm glad you're ok, Ken."

"I'm glad you're ok, too, Jun. I was worried about you."

Jun turned her head to look at Ken's face. "You were? It sure didn't seem like it. For minute there, I thought that Galactor jerk was going to kill me."

" You know I'd never let anything happen to you. I was trying to stay in character as long as possible, Jun. And Joe was about to let the guy have it, too."

Ken's shoulder was pounding, but his thoughts drifted back to Joe's earlier suggestion:

"You're in love, Ken." Joe said quietly, his tone deadly serious. "Don't let it get away from you. Tell her, now… before it's too late."

Ken cleared his throat.

"Jun…"

"Mmmm…hmmm…"

"I have something to talk to you about. I hope you will hear me out." He paused as Jun lifted her head slightly and looked him in the eyes.

"You are a very special girl." He began. "I have never thought of another girl as fondly or felt as strongly for another girl as you."

"Oh, Ken…" A crimson blush spread over Jun's cheeks.

"But I cannot love you as you deserve. You are a comrade; someone I fight alongside."

Jun sat up immediately. Her eyes filled with tears as she turned her body away from the Eagle.

"I knew that, Ken. You…didn't have to tell me." She tried desperately to hide her disappointment. "It's not like I thought you were in love with me."

Although she tried to put on a brave face, inside she was crushed. Why had he kissed her before? Could he change his feelings that easily? Or had he just been toying with her emotions because he knew how she felt about him?

At that moment, the Swan silently renewed her vow to bury her emotions deep down inside, and to never allow herself to be hurt like that again. She stood up to leave. "I'll be going now. You...need some rest."

"Jun, please, wait. I'm not finished." Ken pleaded as he spoke to her back.

The Swan froze, still keeping her back to her leader. She could not bear to face him. Tears trailed down her cheeks.

She heard Ken climb off of the cot and approach her. His arms snaked around her thin waist. "Jun, I love you." He spoke softly into her ear.

He felt her body tremble as she replied shakily. "I love you, too, Ken...but you said..."

"You didn't let me finish." Ken's breath on the back of her neck gave her chills.

"I cannot love you as you deserve. Up until now, I've always been very cautious about showing my feelings where you were concerned. Perhaps too cautious. I just couldn't help myself when we were alone together at the snack, I let my guard down. But I always hoped..."

He drew in a deep breath. "I always thought that maybe...after all of this was over...if I'm still alive...that maybe you would be there, beside me, like you always have been." He choked on his words. "I don't think I could live without you, Jun. No matter how hard I try not to, I think of you as more than just a comrade. I need you to be beside me, war or no war."

"So you didn't think kissing me was a mistake then?"

"No." Ken replied. "I want to show you my feelings while I can, Jun. Being on this dangerous mission together has shown me that life is short, and I don't want to regret being so guarded. As a matter-of-fact, I'd like to try that kiss again, and maybe this time, we won't be interrupted."

She felt his warm, soft lips caressing her ear and moving down her neck, and she heaved a shaky sigh of relief. She turned her head slightly and joined her lips with his, reaching around with her hands to gently caress his muscular back.

Ken's arms trailed up from her waist, sliding under the hem of her shirt and across her back, when the door suddenly opened with a thud.

"How ya feeling, Ken?" Joe asked, noticing that Ken had finally taken his advice. He averted his eyes from the blushing twosome, who were rapidly pulling apart and trying to act as though nothing had happened.

"Getting better all the time...just a flesh wound." Ken lightly tapped his wounded shoulder. "How are you holding up?"

"I'll be better when I can get my hands around Katse's neck." Joe growled, slowly backing out of the doorway. "Nick is in his cell now. Dr. Nambu wouldn't let me finish the bastard off. I just hope he tries to escape, so I can go after him. Anyway, I gotta go cool down. I'll catch you guys later."

Epilogue

A few weeks later, the trio stood together at the site where the Secret Garden Tea Room once stood. It had been demolished, and a monument had been erected to honor the innocent lives that had been lost there.

Joe's fingers lightly traced over Ebony's name, which had been carved into the base of the monument.

"She was a very brave young woman." Ken commented quietly, as he watched Joe place some orchids at the base of the statue.

"She loved her sister very much." Jun added. Ken's arm was draped over her shoulder as they stood behind the brooding Condor.

"At least now she rests peacefully, and I will avenge her death. Katse will die for this, I swear it." Joe's fists clenched as he remembered the beautiful, graceful girl who died for what she believed in. "She and Ivory and the others will not have died in vain."

The wind whipped around them, and they stood silently, paying their respects to the many victims of the terrible war with Galactor. The three teammates each had different reasons, but they were now more determined than ever to end the war and bring peace back to the world.


End file.
